Rascumparare Dulce
by Elby8a
Summary: *Dulce Redención* Para alguien con el talento y atractivo de Terruce Grandchester, perecería casi inaudito el abandono de sus padres. Que nunca hubiera experimentado el amor. A veces le parecía que había sido presa de una maldición y si así fuera ¿Cómo se podría liberar de esta? y ¿ Candy? ¿A caso formaría parte de su vida? La misteriosa Luna podría hacer algo al respecto? ADULTOS
1. Chapter 1

Chicas, pues aquí les traigo un regalito para MARCELA LUNA mi "Alter ego" por su cumpleaños ;-)

Advertencia únicamente para ojos golosos, que al igual que yo gustan de deleitarse con delicioso postre Grandchester.

¡Contenido adulto! Si no te agrada abstente de este suculento relato. 

"Rascumparare Dulce"

*Dulce Redención*

El joven se despertó un poco desorientado al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. El intoxicante aroma de aceites aromáticos impregnaba el ambiente, pero más que nada la fragancia del jazmín. Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar lentamente a su aletargada memoria.

No sabía porque pero después de haber estrenado la obra se sentía completamente solo. Se sentía eufórico por el éxito rotundo de aquella función, pero al mismo tiempo vacío. No tenía a nadie con quien compartir ese momento especial. Así que en vez de aceptar la invitación a festejar por parte de la compañía, había decidido ir por su cuenta a un bar. Dicen que los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

Después de unas cuantas copas seguía con aquél mismo sentimiento de vacío abismal en su alma. Era irónico que alguien que era capaz de conectar con cientos de personas a la vez no fuera capaz de conectar con una sola alma en particular. Una especial con quién pudiera compartir algo de su verdadera esencia.

Había abandonado la asfixiante cárcel que le representaba el colegio que había sido su "hogar" desde que tenía uso de razón, con el firme propósito de buscar su propio destino, de forjarse un camino negando su abolengo. Nada había ahí que lo retuviera.

Siempre rodeado de las mismas insulsas jovencitas impresionadas por su sangre azúl. Ahora se reía ante la ironía, había cambiado a las colegialas por fans. Pero él seguía sin poder conectar. Ya no debía extrañarle, por locos momentos se sentía preso de una maldición.

-Vos deberíais ser amado como se debe- habían sido sus provocadoras palabras.  
Esa preciosa gitana española le había dejado sin habla. Era un hermoso y delicioso enigma que disfrutaría resolver. Se encontró a sí mismo regresar sobre sus pasos a la entrada aledaña al carnaval donde la había visto el día anterior. Tan solo la palma le había tocado y sintió una conexión extraña.  
Su naturaleza desconfiada lo obligó a burlarse de sus palabras.  
-¿Y, acaso serás tú quien me amará?- Le preguntó arrogante.

\- No, idiota, todavía no os lo habéis ganado- Su respuesta, su actitud retadora era lo que más había llamado su atención. El desafío en sus grises ojos gitanos, cargados de sabiduría ancestral le daban un aire más maduro del que representaba su edad física.

Dándose la media vuelta, la chica lo había dejado ahí parado simplemente escuchando las monedas unidas a la mascada amarrada en su cintura que alegres se movían con el vaivén de sus abundantes caderas.

En esta ocasión estaba dispuesto a averiguar un poco más. Dudó en entrar, sabía perfectamente cuál era la tienda donde podía encontrarla. La había visto ayer. La luz de la misteriosa luna era lo único que alumbraba la explanada de la feria desierta a esas altas horas de la noche.

Se sobresaltó al ver la lucecilla a manera de luciérnaga, proveniente de un cigarrillo escondido, brillando entre la oscuridad. La bella chica de no más de 21 años exhaló el humo el cual formaba redondas volutas que se desvanecieron lentamente.

-Así que regresasteis- Le dijo sonriendo pícara, mientras le daba el último trago a su café.

-¿Quiero saber si ya me gané el derecho de ser amado por esta bella dama?- Le preguntó galante al tiempo que se le acercaba cerrando el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Estiró su mano hacia ella y en un rápido movimiento le quitó el cigarro de entre sus labios para darle una fuerte calada, percibiendo el sabor que la chica había dejado en éste. Deliciosa mezcla de tabaco y aromático café con un toque de algo más que de momento no alcanzó a distinguir.- ¡Ah! Picante canela- le dijo paladeando con disfrute absoluto y su voz cargada de ronca sensualidad.

-¡Tendrás tanta suerte majo! Con ese porte garboso que os cargáis cualquier chiquilla caería a vuestros pies. Pero sábete de una vez que Marcela Luna *Salvatorul de Suflete no es cualquier chica.- Le dijo con aire de arrogancia, como si perteneciera a la más fina de las estirpes gitanas.

-Entonces explícame de una vez a que te referías con eso de que… Perdón, pensé que..-Contestó el inglés algo atribulado al ver como la chica levantaba sus cejas.

-¿No habéis pensado que os ofrecía mis favores? Pero habrase visto…, por la mano de Fátima que no puedo, ¿Este que se ha pensado?- Terry la veía pasmado platicando con el viento. Manoteando al tiempo que sus largos espirales castaños rojizos cual canela se agitaban al igual que su falda con sus enérgicos movimientos.

\- Bunica buna, o voi face- (esta bien abuela, lo haré)- decía en su natal rumano. El joven actor casi se arrepentía de haber sucumbido ante esos expresivos ojos y pronunciadas curvas. Lentamente comenzaba a alejarse cuando sintió una fuerza que lo hizo detenerse.

-A donde pensáis iros. Mirad que hay más de una forma de ser amado, vos lo que necesitáis primero es haceros estos baños y os advierto que no estoy jugando- le advirtió con seriedad. Parecía que su pelea con quien quiera que hubiera estado ahí a parte de él había finalmente terminado.

\- Ya sé que no me creéis y francamente me importa un comino. Habéis de saber que a los varones de vuestra familia les ha caído una maldición, de esas que se tardan generaciones en desaparecer. Aunque tratéis de negar vuestro origen, este no os ha negado a vos. En vuestro caso estáis doblemente maldito por una mujer de sangre azúl, que os ha odiado desde vuestro nacimiento. Pero está bien, que te sepas que las pagará todas juntas. No os preocupéis que **"A cada cerdo le llega su San Martín" y creo que vos sabes muy bien a que cerdo me refiero.-

Terry soltó una carcajada por el juego de palabras empleado. Aún así no le creía, esta vez rió ahora con amarga incredulidad.- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo.- dijo sarcástico.-¿Cuánto me van a costar estos baños?- Pregunto un tanto decepcionado, Marcela no le había dado la impresión de ser "ese" tipo de gitana.

Los expresivos ojos grises de la joven reflejaban la luz de la luna dando la impresión del oleaje del mar nocturno atrapado en ellos. La ira de la marea alta se hizo presente.

-Ahora mismo os costará añadir otra maldición a vuestra colección si no cerráis la petulante bocaza- Terry no sabía cómo explicarlo, sintió algo extraño dentro de él. Cómo sí alguien le hubiera susurrado algo importante al oído. Extrañamente después de escuchar esa amenaza por parte de la bella hechicera, se llenó de confianza.

-Está bien perdón, no logro entender ¿Que se supone que debo hacer?- Dijo levantando las manos en resignación. La chica le robó el cigarrillo de entre sus dedos y aspiró fuertemente dándole la última calada antes de apagarlo en los restos de su taza de café. Lo tomó de la mano y subieron los escalones de su casa-coche rodante. Terry sintió esa electrizante sensación de nuevo al entrar en contacto con la mano de la joven.

El joven actor se sorprendió al entrar y ver una estantería llena de frascos con hierbas. Le parecía que estaba en la droguería de algún antiguo apotecario descrito en las novelas Shakespearanas.

Marcela sacó algunos frascos de distintos colores junto con un pequeño mortero. En este molió unas raíces a las que agregó apenas gotas de distintos contenedores. Terry la veía entretenido, mientras con sus ojos buscaba algo que no parecía encontrar. Ya no pudo contenerse más y finalmente le pregunto.

-Dime, ¿Dónde es que tienes tú bola de cristal? Siempre he querido ver una.- Preguntó burlonamente divertido para aligerar la seriedad de la situación.

-Chaval cuando lleguéis a mi edad no requeriréis de algún cachivache para leer la energía- Le dijo muy segura con un tono de voz que parecía venir de otra dimensión. El joven se quedó de una pieza ante esas palabras que se le antojaban dichas por una abuela.

La vio esparcir una pizca del contenido del mortero sobre una pañoleta blanca que amarró a su cabeza.

Después la enigmática gitana llenó un balde de agua y en este vertió los contenidos de su extraña mezcla. Sacó una jícara y se la entregó a Terry junto con una toalla. –Ándate ya al baño niño, al baño.- Lo apuraba mientras lo empujaba hacia el pequeñísimo cubo que hacía las de cuarto de aseo.

-¿Pero, aquí?-Le preguntaba dubitativo, observando la cortina que fungía como puerta del baño y única protección. El joven se preguntaba a sí mismo como es que se había metido en aquel lío.

-Tengo que quitarte esas costras astrales que os cargáis majo, no pretenderás que me contagie de vuestros bichos energéticos ¿o, sí? – El ojiazul resignado se despojó de sus ropas lentamente. Al vaciar el primer jicarazo sobre su cabeza se sintió fresco, ligero y más audaz.

Marcela se movía presta por el pequeño espacio que hacía las de su hogar.

-Nu te mai juca cu mine-(Dejen ya de jugar conmigo) decía algo molesta en su lengua materna. Un papelillo se le cayó de su libreta de recetas y ella lo persiguió a los pies de la entrada de la entreabierta cortinilla.

Se agachó a recogerlo en el justo momento que el bello joven salía dándole la espalda para secarse.

Sacudía su cabeza para deshacerse del exceso de agua. El cabello ligeramente largo y mojado se le adhería al rostro de lado, un mechón caía sobre una de sus espesas pestañas. Otro acariciaba su quijada cuadrada tocando apenas su recta nariz, el más largo cubría parte de su cuello rozando con las puntas su manzana de adán y su ahora torcida sonrisa devastadora. Se sabía endiabladamente sexy.

Marcela todavía hincada en el piso se quedó sin respiración al recorrer con su mirada la espalda ancha que se estrechaba a medida que bajaba hasta los duros músculos de sus bien torneadas nalgas y fuertes piernas. Terry maliciosamente se dio la vuelta al tiempo que la chica se ponía de pie. Marcela casi se va de espaldas cuando se topó cara a cara con aquéllo que colgaba impresionante. Terry se agachó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Orgulloso no disimuló su desnudez mientras la veía desafiante a los ojos quemándola con sus cobaltos encendidos.

El ambiente cambió entre ellos. - Ți-am spus deja să nu te deranjezi. Știu foarte bine ce ar trebui să fac-(Ya les dije que no estén molestando. Sé muy bien lo que debo hacer) dijo algo molesta otra vez hablándole al aire, según veía Terry.

-Esta chica está loca de verdad- pensó el bello joven quien ya no fue capaz de articular palabra al ver la coqueta sonrisa que Marcela le lanzó, clavando sus ojos desvergonzadamente en su entrepierna.

La bella y exuberante gitana se alejó de él, subió su pierna a un banquillo cerca de su cama recogiéndose lentamente la falda hasta el muslo y se desató las cintas de los botines. Después se despojó de la mascada en su cintura la cual cayó pesada al piso a causa de las monedas, para por último dejar caer su falda.

El cuerpo de Terry reaccionó ante la evidente invitación, elevándose orgulloso, listo para satisfacer.

Marcela se quitó su blusa con cuidado de no quitarse la pañoleta en la cabeza, quedando tan solo en su fondo de algodón que se transparentaba a la luz de las velas marcando su silueta de reloj de arena. Un hermoso talismán en forma de mano, colgaba de su pecho soltando destellos desde las pequeñas piedras preciosas que adornaban el ojo en medio de éste. A Terry se le secó la boca al ver esos turgentes pechos que lo incitaban a perderse en ellos.

–Venid guapo- le dijo coqueta con un movimiento de su dedo. El joven no dudó en acercarse al ver la seguridad en los ojos de ella. Besó sus carnosos labios succionándoloss de a poquito ganando terreno. Ella entreabrió los labios para darle acceso a su lengua que se desplegaba a su antojo explorando. Sintió entonces un brusco empujón que lo desconcertó. Ella se separó de él y se dio media vuelta para quedar de espaldas. Él aprovechó para hacerle a un lado los rebeldes rizos y besarle la delicada piel detrás de la oreja. Marcela se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre la sensible superficie.

Terry la despojó de su camisón para sentir piel con piel. La Luna se deslizó hacia abajo estrujándose contra el fornido pecho hasta sentir su protuberancia recorrerle la espalda. Terry se estremeció ante esa caricia salvajemente sexy. Los cabellos de la chica cubrian sus vellos haciéndole cariñitos en su larga extensión viril. Mientras se deleitaba en la vista de los bien dotados pechos de Marcela.

Se agachó para levantarla y sin más la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla hacia la cama. Terry la recostó sobre las cobijas y se le fue a los labios una vez más. Esos labios picantes que parecían guardar mil y un secretos, tomando su boca con ardorosa pasión. Después le levantó los brazos besándola desde las puntas de los dedos hasta el hueco de la axila hundiendo su nariz en ella, aspirando sus feromonas en un salvaje ademán que enloqueció a la gitana. Marcela más que verlo, lo sintió sonreír complacido por su reacción. Siguió su camino con su boca por uno de los costados de la chica, mientras que su mano recorría el otro. Ignorando monumentalmente sus senos con sus erectas cúspides. Siguió acercándose peligrosamente a la femenina cadera que añorante se retorcía hacia su boca, hacia el calor de su aliento. Pero Terry siguió por los lados de las largas piernas, mientras su cabellera húmeda dejaba un camino brillante sobre la apiñonada piel gitana, acariciando, besando, lamiendo, mordisqueando. Al llegar a los pies observó un pequeño tatuaje en el tobillo derecho. Era un 8, eran dos lunas engarzadas en cuarto menguante. Simbolizaban el infinito, ó por siempre Luna. A Terry le pareció coqueto y sexy, besó los dedos de los pies dando pequeños mordiscos en las yemas. Empezó a bajar por el interior de la pierna hasta llegar al muslo.

-Espera Terruce, espéradme un momento por favor- le dijo la chica suplicante con cierto hilo de ¿Temor? En sus grises ojos.

La antes segura chica temblaba entre sus manos, ante su evidente dominio del arte amatorio. Terry se detuvo preocupado, soltando lentamente la pierna de Marcela. Se apartó un poco.

-¿Es que no estás segura? Pensé que al igual que yo, también lo estabas disfrutando.-Dijo con cierto dolor en sus intensos cobaltos.

\- Por supuesto que quiero esto, bueno quiero que pase y valla que lo estoy disfrutando garañón. Solo que hay algo que debo hacer antes- Le regaló una deslumbrante y tranquilizadora sonrisa, al tiempo que se incorporaba, obligándolo a él a recostarse sobre la cama.

Marcela tomo un puñado de emplaste del mortero que usara antes, el cual se encontraba ubicado en una silla que sostenía una vela y un florero de jazmines blancos. Frotó la mezcla entre sus manos y se santiguo cerrando los ojos al momento que se sentaba sobre el regazo del atónito actor. Sus genitales aún no interactuaban de la manera deseada, cuando la gitana empezó a pronunciar un rezo.

-Ceea ce a fost, nu mai este, ceea ce a rămas în urmă, ce ar trebui să fie, este o realitate. Oferta care trebuie plătită va fi livrată în mod voluntar.-

-Que lo que fue, ya no sea más, que lo que haya sido quedó atrás, que lo que deba de ser, que sea una realidad. Entregada será por propia voluntad la ofrenda a pagar.-

Repitió estás palabras una y otra vez untando aquel emplasto helado en el pecho de Terry, sobre su corazón.

El joven empezó a sentir esa cataplasma primero congelar su pecho, después como si fuera un imán empezó a sentir que jalaba la energía de todo su ser. Drenándolo por completo. A medida que absorbía su energía aquél emplaste fue incrementado su temperatura hasta que sentía como si unas brazas incandescentes le quemaran el corazón desde dentro hacia afuera.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Qué no vez que me quema?- le dijo tratando de moverse, queriendo empujar a Marcela de encima de él. Pero sintió como unas frías manos lo detenían en su lugar. Marcela seguía todo este tiempo con su rezo y con sus manos posicionadas sobre el corazón de Terry. Tomando con una de sus manos el pañuelo blanco que hasta entonces había cubierto su cabeza retiró por completo el emplaste del pecho del joven lo amarró y lo incendió con la flama de la vela echándolo en una cubeta.

-Lament de infernal- (Lamento infernal) pronunció con coraje mientras sus ojos brillaban. La flama se elevó casi hasta el techo y Terry se remolineó preocupado bajó la gitana. Un fuerte grito salió de entre las llamas justo antes de que se apagaran por completo.

-Rascumparare dulce- (Dulce Redención) La gitana dijo esta frase en un dulce tono y con una sonrisa llena de ternura en completo contraste con las que pronunciara con anterioridad.

Hasta entonces, fue que el bello joven sintió una calidez que lo recorría. Nacía desde su espalda baja recorriendo su vientre y subía hasta su corazón. Sentía la sangre fluir tibiamente por su venas inflamando de nueva cuenta su virilidad.

Volteó a ver a Marcela y se perdió en las vetas azules, casi plateadas de sus grises ojos. Estaban llenos de absoluto amor, empatía, cariño todo mezclado en esos bellos espejos de su alma. Se vio reflejado a sí mismo en ellos. Con toda su capacidad para amar, para sentirse merecedor del infinito amor del universo.

La sintió levantarse unos centímetros de su regazo y con manos temblorosas tomo su miembro para posicionarlo en su entrada cálida y húmeda. La vio deslizándose lentamente sobre la máxima expresión de su hombría y la vio apretar sus bellos ojos al tiempo que soltó un grito de dolor. El la sintió deliciosamente estrecha, lo envolvía con sus carnes trémulas y de repente, sintió que un líquido lo bañaba en su intimidad. Bajo la mano hacia su pubis y al llevarla a sus ojos se dio cuenta que era sangre.

¡Sangre virginal!

El impacto de esa situación le golpeó en la cara con brutalidad absoluta. Sentándose con cuidado la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

-No debéis separaros, debemos estar así unos momentos más- Le dijo ella entrecortadamente mientras le humedecía el pecho con sus lágrimas.

Terry le acariciaba los espirales color canela que le caían rebeldes por la espalda con tiernos movimientos de sus manos. No sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar. Todo eso había sido por mucho el momento más aterrador, inverosímil y hermoso que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Esa sublime creatura le había entregado su regalo más preciado. No sabía si era merecedor de tal acto.

Marcela levantó la mirada - Dejad ya de dudar de vuestra valía, que yo no me hubiese entregado jamás a un cobarde- le dijo recriminándole sus pensamientos.

-La maldición requería un fuerte sacrificio, una ofrenda. Solo así quedaríais libre de ella.- Terry la veía incrédulo, agradecido y conmovido a la vez.-No os preocupéis por mi, me da gusto que haya sido por una buena causa...- El joven cubrió sus labios con los propios y la hechicera ya no pudo seguir hablando.

La besaba tierna y ávidamente. Siguió besándola por la mandíbula. Llego a su lóbulo y lo succionó provocando que la gitana se estremeciera. Terry entonces bajó sus labios lentamente al cuello de ella hasta llegar a sus pechos. Ahí le demostró su devoción al cubrirlos de besos con reiterada reverencia. Marcela empezó a sentir una urgencia por moverse. El la tomó por la cintura y la levantó para volverse a hundir en ella. La chica soltó un gemido del más puro placer. Terry le sonrió algo pícaro, pero más aliviado por hacerla disfrutar. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas. Terry mordió suavemente su pezón izquierdo mientras sus manos recorrían el canal de su espalda. Marcela lo empujó de nuevo a la cama y lo empezó a cabalgar más libremente, cada vez más ansiosa.

Terry observaba extasiado a la amazona que lo montaba con sus pechos moviéndose acompasadamente, bañada en sudor al igual que él. Era una visión digna de ser plasmada en su mente por siempre. Marcela lo tomó por las manos entrelazándolas con las suyas. El le sirvió como punto de apoyo para ejercer mayor presión y acelerar los movimientos. Terry empezó a encontrarla a medio camino elevando su pelvis. La Amazona sintió como un rayo de luz dorada se desprendió de la luna atravesándola desde la cabeza y recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a su centro de placer conectándose con Terry en un lazo inquebrantable. El joven sintió una fuerte energía recorrer su cuerpo, desde ese punto donde su cuerpo se unía al de Marcela subiendo por su columna vertebral encendiendo chispazos luz a su camino y llenando su corazón con la flama inagotable del amor incondicional alcanzando el éxtasis al mismo tiempo.

En el estupor de las energías entrelazadas Terry tuvo visiones de una pequeña niña abandonada que portaba un abriguito azul con un triángulo rojo cocido en la solapa. Llevaba un hermoso bolso artesanal con un violín dentro. La niña de no más de cuatro años era la dueña de los más bellos ojos grises que hubiera visto jamás. Ojos que se encontraban opacados por una profunda tristeza.

Continuará...

*Salvadora de almas

** Refrán español que hace referencia a la celebración de San Martín donde los platillos principales son a base de carne de cerdo.

Lo sé soy muy mala que les digo es mi naturaleza malévola!

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Rascumparare Dulce

Ch. 2

La gitana se desplomó extasiada en el pecho del actor. A Terry le pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Justo ahí fue donde los reconoció de su visión.

-¡Eras tú! ¡Eres tú!- pensó al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos y la acomodaba para acurrucarla su lado.

La somnolienta Luna moría por quedarse ahí entre sus brazos tiernamente contenida por este hombre, que le despertaba tantos sentimientos a la vez, pero había demasiado en juego. Cerró los ojos por breves instantes para disfrutar el agradable calor que emanaba naturalmente por los poros de la piel de Terry como para tomar fuerzas de él. Su trabajo apenas había comenzado.

Quiso levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó algo molesto que no le permitiera reposar un momento con ella. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, muchas preguntas que hacer.

¿Que había sido ese grito entre las llamas? Sabía que debía sentirse más alterado por todo lo experimentado, pero por algún motivo era todo lo contrario, se sentía completamente relajado y en paz. Para nada cansado. Estaba lleno de vida y esperanzas. Aunque desconcertado ante la actitud evasiva de Marcela. Hace apenas unos momentos había sido toda entrega y pasión absoluta, y ahora parecía que no podía esperar el momento para apartarse de él.

-Debo sellar, no os preocupéis, podéis descansar- Le dijo acariciando suavemente su quijada con el dorso de su mano. Él estuvo a punto de jalarla nuevamente a su lado, pero ella fue más rápida de movimientos y se escabulló de entre sus brazos. Tomó algo de su cómoda de frascos y le sopló unos polvos a la cara. Terry se hundió en el más profundo sueño que jamás hubiera experimentado.

En este tenía distintas visiones, de la niña en un país Europeo, caminando sola entre lo que parecían bodegas gigantes llenas de barracas con literas. Apenas y había espacio para acomodar todas las estructuras. El olor a cenizas y muerte llenaba el ambiente.

Trataba de regresar a la consciencia, y por momentos le parecía sentir el vaivén de la carreta que se movía incesante a su alrededor. Pero nuevamente la oscuridad lo envolvía y sus visiones regresaban.

En esta ocasión se vio a sí mismo en las callejuelas lodosas del antiguo Londres, la gente vestía diferente. Vio su reflejo en un aparador y no era él. Aunque su rostro le pareció familiar.

Era alguien que había visto en su niñez en alguna pintura del castillo Ducal.

El hombre iba acompañado de una elegante mujer embarazada a la cual llevaba del brazo. La pareja estaba a punto de subir al carruaje cuando fueron alcanzados por una exuberante mujer de vestimenta colorida. El no entendió lo que sucedía, la mujer evidentemente una Gitana le reclamaba a gritos mudos algo que Terry no alcanzaba a comprender, ya que era como si el audio del sueño estuviera apagado. Manoteaba furiosa señalando al vientre de la dama de alcurnia la cual intentaba refugiarse dentro del carruaje, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, la vio escupirle primero a él y luego a la asustada dama.

En ese momento se despertó se sentía desorientado. El intoxicante aroma de aceites aromáticos impregnaba el ambiente, pero más que nada la fragancia del jazmín. Todavía podía sentir la horrible sensación de tremendo dolor y vergüenza que se había filtrado del personaje en su sueño.

Se sentó despacio moviendo su cuello a ambos lados para soltar un poco de la tensión acumulada en sus músculos. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, tenía mucha sed y su cuerpo protestaba como si hubiera durado un buen rato inmóvil. Se puso de pie estirándose cuan largo era. Se despabiló por completo y empezó a percibir un exquisito aroma que venía de afuera. El ambiente se sentía más fresco, pero no tanto como debía indicar la temporada de otoño en Nueva York. Se sentía agradable.

Se puso su pantalón el cual encontró sobre un pesado baúl tallado a mano que servía de pie de cama. La suave tela se deslizó confortablemente sobre su piel desnuda abrazándose a sus firmes caderas. Lentamente abotonó su prenda rosando con sus dedos los músculos de su abdomen. No sintió la necesidad de ponerse zapatos ni camisa. Pasando sus manos a manera de peine, se acomodó su chocolata cabellera antes de asomarse en busca de su tremenda gitanilla.

Porque no le importaba lo esquiva que pudiera portarse, ella era suya. Total y completamente suya. Apenas y podía creer que esa chica a la que seguramente le llevaba un par de años hubiera sido doncella. Con su actitud extrovertida y ademanes al parecer experimentados, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. En la vida se le hubiera acercado siquiera de haberlo sabido. Pero estaba lejos de arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. Con ella había sentido al fin una conexión que no había logrado sentir con nadie más. Mucho menos en compañía femenina de otro tipo.

Esto lo llenaba de placer y hacía crecer en él la semilla de la esperanza, que amenazaba con germinar y extenderse por todo su ser. Sabía que a pesar de este sentimiento, debía actuar con cautela, ya que quedaban muchas dudas por resolver y lo que menos quería era exponer su corazón sin tener alguna certeza de por medio. Su naturaleza desconfiada se lo advertía. Finalmente se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Nada lo preparó para lo que enfrentó al abrir la puerta del carruaje.

Ante él se extendía una verde pradera surcada por un bosque de hojas siempre verdes. Coníferas que con su refrescante aroma a pino de golpe inundaban su ser. La característica peculiar de estas plantas le hacía imposible el adivinar la estación exacta en la que se encontraba. El sol brillaba en lo más alto anunciando el medio día. Sus rayos reflejaban lucecillas de las cristalinas gotas de reciente lluvia que habían quedado atrapadas entre las espesas ramas de los árboles, como si tuvieran collares entretejidos en ellas. El suave murmullo de un río llegaba hasta sus oídos. Cerró los ojos para llenar sus pulmones con el aire puro y al exhalar no pudo evitar sonreír con asombro ante el esplendor de la madre naturaleza.

-Dorothy ya no estás en Kansas- dijo para sí recordando la línea de un libro que había leído en su adolescencia. De repente se llenó de agobio e inquietud, ¿En dónde estaban? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían tardado en llegar ahí? ¿Cuánto era exactamente lo que había estado durmiendo?

-Hey Chaval venid, acercaros que se enfría el potaje- Le dijo alegremente la gitana que se encontraba inclinada meneando los contenidos de un caldero sobre una fogata. El rojizo en sus cabellos se intensificaba bajo la luz del sol. El vaivén del amuleto que colgaba de su cuello sobre la olla atrapó la azúlisima mirada del joven guiándola hacia los pechos femeninos que se asomaban coquetos por la blusa color uva a juego con su amplia falda. Terry se sintió a punto de ser presa nuevamente de los hechiceros encantos de la gitana.

-¿Brebaje? No gracias, suficiente ha sido ya de tus pociones que me duermen y me hacen ver cosas. - Dijo con ademán preocupado.- ¿Quieres decirme en donde estamos y porque me has traído hasta aquí?- De repente lo asaltó un sentimiento de premura y preocupación- ¡La obra! Debo regresar, no puedo dejar colgada la presentación, recién empezamos la temporada. ¿Dime como regresar?- Dijo corriendo dentro del coche por sus ropas y sus zapatos y saliendo enseguida para no perder tiempo. Intentaba meter rápidamente sus brazos en su camisa al tiempo que daba de saltos para tratar de ponerse los zapatos mientras sostenía un calcetín entre sus dientes.

Marcela soltó una divertida carcajada al verlo. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Terry caminando lentamente, le puso la mano sobe su antebrazo, todavía descubierto.

-Rascumparare Dulce- dijo ella con tono tierno y en voz baja.

Al unir piel con piel el joven actor sintió una corriente que había sentido el día anterior primero estremeciéndolo, después al escuchar las palabras de la gitana la energía se fue dispersando como un bálsamo de paz para sus exaltados nervios. De momento ya nada pareció tener la importancia que hasta entonces le había dado. Volteó a ver a la bella mujer frente a él y sus ojos le transmitieron tranquilidad. Esa tranquilidad que te da el hecho de saber que estas justamente donde debes estar.

-Po-ta-je es un guiso, ¿Que acaso no tenéis hambre? Si hubiese sido yo quien durmió sin probar bocado por tres días estaría famélica- le preguntó ella dirigiéndole una bella sonrisa que le llegó hasta los ojos.

-Sí- Le contestó algo sorprendido del bienestar que experimentaba. Asimilando lentamente la información.- ¿Tres días dices?- De repente su estómago le reclamó dando veracidad a las palabras de Marcela. Decidió por el momento darle prioridad a su alimentación. Ya aclararía las cosas después, con renovadas fuerzas.

Se sentaron a comer en el pasto, sosteniendo en sus manos los cuencos que hacían de sus platos y por primera vez, el inglés reparó en que ambos tenían los pies descalzos.

Lo pies de Marcela no eran pequeños y delicados. Eran unos pies fuertes se notaba que le gustaba caminar mucho sin zapatos. Estaban adornados con pulcerillas en los tobillos. Como joyas despedían destellos de colores al ser tocadas por el sol.

Se preguntaba que tanto habían recorrido esos andariegos pies, ya que a pesar de su apariencia joven le parecía que poseía un alma vieja. Recordó sus interacciones previas a su baño y la voz que burlonamente le había hecho referencia a que cuando él llegara a su edad no requeriría de una bola de cristal para leer la energía. De nueva cuenta se había referido a él como si fuera alguien mayor que estuviera lidiando con un pequeñuelo.

Por su parte, Marcela lo observaba a ratos con curiosidad, y a ratos con asombro definitivamente ese hombre estaba resultando ser mucho más interesante de lo que ella hubiese imaginado. Sin hacer de lado lo espectacular de su apariencia.

-Deci ți-a plăcut armasarul?-(¿Así que te ha gustado el garañón?)-

Escucho la burlona voz de la que había adoptado como su abuela. Estaba segura que esa voz le pertenecía a un ancestro suyo, solo que no tenía manera de saber de quien se trataba exactamente, así que había optado por llamarle cariñosamente abuela.

Marcela sonrió algo exasperada pues sabía hacia dónde iba dirigido ese comentario.

\- Vrei să mă spui că acest specimen este frumos? Te asigur că dacă ai fi cu el, te-ai fi topit cu siguranță sub ochii acelor ochi mari de culoare marină din Marsilia. (¿No me vais a negar que esta majo el espécimen? os aseguro que de estar con él seguramente os derretiríais bajo la mirada de esos ojazos del color del mar de Marsella)-

Le decía mientras se deleitaba con los músculos de alabastro que en ese momento eran acariciados posesivamente por el sol de una manera tan peculiar, que a Marcela se le vino el tonto pensamiento que el astro era de naturaleza femenina y se agasajaba con la masculina figura.

-Por supuesto que se lo que el encanto de su estirpe es capaz de provocar en nosotros. Por eso mismo chiquilla andaros con cuidao os lo advierto. Haced lo que tenéis que haced y seguid adelante con vuestros planes- Le advertía seriamente.

-Ya sé yo lo que debo hacer. Me gustaría que me dejaraís en paz de una buena vez. ¡Que aquí la viva soy yo!- Le reclamaba exasperada.

-Pues os recuerdo que no durarás mucho más, así que aplicaros que tenéis bien medido el tiempo-

Terry la contemplaba de nueva cuenta, hablando consigo misma en lo que había deducido como rumano. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber elegido a este idioma como una de sus preferencias a estudiar en el colegio. Aunque no necesitaba saber el idioma para entender que La Luna se enfrascaba de nueva cuenta en un debate que al parecer estaba perdiendo, ya que su expresión no era nada felíz.

Ella sintió la mirada del inglés y queriendo hacer a un lado lo que ella llamaba incesante parloteo de muertos, se puso de pie dejando a un lado su cuenco y le extendió la mano a Terry.

-Al baño nene- Felíz de poderse dar un baño, el joven Grandchester se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el carruaje.

-¿Vos queréis bañaros en el cuartillo ese de nueva cuenta? Está bien haced lo que os plazca- le dijo regalándole una traviesa mirada al tiempo que se colgaba un bolso tejido y echaba a correr dentro del bosque.

-Terry la vio perderse entre los árboles y corrió tras de ella dándole alcance rápidamente con largas zancadas de sus atléticas piernas. El incesante murmullo del rio se volvió más fuerte al irse acercando.

Marcela tiró su bolso en el pasto, y comenzó a despojarse una a una de sus prendas. Excepto por su inseparable talismán y la pañoleta morada que de nueva cuenta cubría su cabeza.

Terry observaba ese bello cuerpo desnudo. Los bien proporcionados pechos con sus aureolas color canela la estrecha cintura que se perdía en la amplitud de las caderas. Se le figuraba a Terry al cuerpo de una guitarra. Seguramente sonaría ruidosa y apasionada esa gitana guitarra al ser tocada correctamente. La vio adentrarse en el rio con paso ligero y seguro. Lo dicho, con esa total desinhibición jamás pensaría que le había robado la virtud apenas unas noches atrás.

-No la habéis robado, yo os la entregué de propia convicción. Marcela Luna no hace nada que no se le pegue su reverenda gana. ¿Os vais a quedar ahí parado?- Le gritaba desde adentro del agua.

-¿Pero es que me lees los pensamientos?- preguntó consternado.

-No siempre, digo, no es que los lea pero a veces me entero de fragmentos de lo que pasa por vuestra mente- Le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ah y ¿Cómo es que "Te enteras"?- Preguntó mientras se arrancaba la única prenda que lo cubría.

A la gitana se le secó la boca cuando lo vio a plena luz del sol. Esta ocasión sí que se sonrojó, casi del color de sus cabellos. Le encantaba juguetear, pero la realidad era que nunca había estado íntimamente con un hombre. De naturaleza candente, muchas veces había imaginado lo que se sentiría al compartir el placer con alguien más. Pero para alguien como ella sabía que el tipo de relaciones pasajeras no eran una opción. No había encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente interesante ni se había enamorado jamás, como para crear ese vínculo mágico de la energía que proviene del sexo sagrado. No se había imaginado que su suerte estaría esperándola en lo que para ella era su pasado aun antes de nacer.

-Ahora sí que te creo la inocencia- pensó al tiempo que le sonreía pícaro de medio lado mientras se introducía en el agua dulce y fresca.

Se dirigió directamente hacia ella con una sola cosa en mente.

-NO majo, ahora no- Le dijo ella interponiendo sus brazos para apartarlo.

-¿Estas negándote?- Le preguntó algo molesto, era la tercera vez desde que la conoció que ella frenaba sus avances. Al principio se le antojaba interesante, pero ahora era francamente desquiciante. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir y mucho menos a rogar por los favores de alguien y aunque su parte racional le pedía que fuera paciente, ganó su parte de macho herido. El rechazo era algo con lo que siempre le costaba trabajo lidiar.

-No me niego, solo que antes..- Marcela se aferraba con uñas y dientes al último rastro de cordura que le quedaba. Qué más daría ella por perderse entre esos brazos por siempre.

El la interrumpió -Debí haber sabido que todo esto estaba ya planeado.

¿Es que no puedes tener algo de espontaneidad?

¿Todo debe ser de acuerdo a tu plan? pensaba que eras un espíritu libre, ya veo que es lo que mejor sabes pretender. No hay alguien más atado que tú. Me voy, quédate con tu falso sentido de libertad.- Le dijo destilando decepción y arrogancia. Zambulléndose completamente en el agua tan solo para salir apresuradamente.

-Ya os dije, podeís hacer lo que os plazca. Os he traido aquí con un firme propósito y eso es lo que voy a hacer así tenga que arrastraros inconsciente por medio bosque. Seguramente al regresar a vuestra dulce realidad os arrepentiréis de no haber hecho algo para enderezar vuestro destino. Disculpadme vuestra señoría Duque de Grandchester que vuestros planes de fiesta se vean frustrados. -La sulfurada gitana le dijo haciendo una ridícula caravana.

Sus palabras ayudaron únicamente para encender aún más el terrible carácter del joven. De nueva cuenta entró al agua y tomándola por la muñeca le reclamó furioso.

-¿Es que acaso te ha mandado mi padre? Contéstame, ¿Eres el último intento de Richard para sabotear mi carrera y retomar el ducado?- Preguntó lleno de rencor y rabia.

-¡Ahhhh! De zeița râurilor mă rog ca amintirile timpului să te ajungă la tine. (Por la diosa del los rios ruego que las memorias del tiempo lleguen a ti)- gritó con coraje mientras las aguas del río parecían contestar sus petición.

Todo pasó muy rápido Terruce revivió la escena de su sueño excepto que esta vez estaba como espectador externo y veía y escuchaba todo claramente.

La gitana le reclamaba al elegante hombre el haberla abandonado.

-¡Eres un cobarde Grandchester! ¡Maldita sea tu estampa! ¡Toda tu semilla será maldita desde hoy hasta el final de los tiempos!

Te condeno al demonio de la soledad, esa que se mete en los huesos y te seca el alma. No habrá lugar donde te encuentres que halles sosiego ni calma. Ni mujer alguna que les entregue el alma. Tu espíritu atribulado vagará para que sientas el tormento de tus descendientes primogénitos y te arranques la cara de dolor al sentir su desconsuelo y descubrir que han sido condenados por tus acciones.

El joven inglés regresó de golpe a su realidad. Aturdido y sin fuerzas, Sentía un frio que le helaba los huesos. Con la ayuda de Marcela salieron juntos del agua y se tiraron sobre la cálida hierba. Terry sentía los rayos del sol bañar su piel tranquilizándolo poco a poco.

Marcela sacó un cobertor ligero de su bolso y lo cubrió para calmar el frio sobándole los brazos para darle calor.

Finalmente entendía parte de lo que Marcela le había estado tratando de explicar.

El ocaso se cernía sobre ellos. Marcela le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que era hora de regresar al campamento. El asintió ya un poco más repuesto y ayudado por ella regresaron en silencio.

Ya en el campamento marcela apilaba los troncos para encender una fogata. La temperatura caía rápidamente al ocultarse el sol.

-Bendita seas criatura del fuego- Pronunciaba con reverencia. Las llamas parecían responder a su llamado danzando sensualmente entre los trocos crepitantes. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que salieron del río. Ataviados con gruesas cobijas se sentaron al pie de la fogata esperando el café que la gitana recién ponía.

Terry no podía apartar de su mente las palabras pronunciadas por la gitana al que ahora recordaba como su tatarabuelo Cuthbert Grandchester. Había sido ella la causante de que un demonio persiguiera a su familia. ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto si el jamás había creído en esas cosas?

Fue Marcela quien rompió el silencio, al saber por su abuela de los inquietantes pensamientos del joven.

-Habéis de saber que una maldición nunca va de un solo lado. Quien maldice, se maldice por ley del universo a sí mismo y las cadenas se arrastran más allá de los perpetradores originales. Tenéis toda la razón, ha sido una gitana la causante de vuestro tormento de soledad. Solo que la carga no ha sido únicamente llevada por vuestra familia.- Le dijo ella con pesar en el alma. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo juntos vio una infinita tristeza asomarse en sus ojos. Reconoció esa mirada en sí mismo cada vez que había querido compartir algún logro, o desahogar su alma con alguien cercano y descubrirse solo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ambos estaban atados a la misma soledad. Que ella no solo estaba realizando aquellos complejos rituales por ayudarlo a él, sino por ayudarse a sí misma.

De momento se sintió traicionado. Estaba cansado de la incertidumbre y las incesantes sorpresas. Todo estaba completamente fuera de su control. Ese era un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado. Pero ya estaba más allá de la negación de los hechos. Solo una pregunta inundaba sus pensamientos.

¿De dónde había salido Marcela Luna?

-¿Necesito saber quién eres y de dónde vienes?- Le preguntó cortante y sin rodeos.

Ella bajó su mirada por un momento, llenándose de nostalgia al haber sido sorprendida con la guardia baja.

-Eso no es relevante- Contestó evasiva.

-Claro que lo es. ¿Pretendes que confíe en ti, que te permita entrar en mis sueños, que no diga nada sobre el hecho de que me has raptado y encima de todo esto me arranques quien sabe qué demonios, literal, que dices que traigo sin compartir absolutamente nada de ti, de tu historia? Quiero saberlo, no, corrección exijo, saberlo- Le reclamaba mientras le dirigía una de sus frías miradas cargadas de absoluta determinación a salirse con la suya.

El asombro de la chica se veía reflejado en su cara que de un momento a otro perdió su color. Los ojos plateados por la luz de la luna se tornaron acuosos de momento, pero no derramó lágrima alguna. Un rojizo cairel cubría la mitad de su ojo derecho. Su respiración se tornó agitada y casi bufaba de impotencia y coraje. Los mismos sentimientos que la invadían cada vez que era confrontada con esa simple pregunta.

"Cojones que no lo sé, No sé de dónde vengo, donde he estado ni nada de la madre que me parió"

88888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto. Espero que les haya gustado y sí así fue me haga merecedora de un review. Ya bien saben que estos son nuestro alimento así como un aliciente para seguir compartiendo nuestras letras.

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


	3. Ch 3

**Advertencia capitulo con contenido adulto, súper hot 18.**

Rascumparare Dulce Ch. 3

El joven no podía creer la contestación por parte de la gitana. Sin embargo al reparar en sus facciones, en lo desencajado de su rostro y su semblante de total consternación, en su mirada un tanto perdida. Sabía que la chica decía la verdad. Él era un experto en leer gente, en especial su lenguaje silencioso. Aquel que era revelado de manera involuntaria por sus reacciones y movimientos corporales.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿En realidad no lo sabes?- Preguntó aún sin entender por completo el trasfondo de su respuesta.

-Ya os lo he dicho no tengo ni una puta idea. Cuantas veces escuché a la tía Amelia repetir el relato de cómo me había salvado de las fauces de quien sabe qué malparida bruma a los cuatro años. Que de no haber sido por ella yo hubiese muerto de hambre. Yo entonces le debía mi vida y mi agradecimiento eterno a ella así que estaba obligada a trabajar para ella por el resto de mi vida.

Oídlo bien a Marcela Luna nadie le impone el agradecimiento. Cuando hacéis algo bueno por alguien lo hacéis y punto. Nadie tiene por qué estar cantando sus buenas acciones a los demás. Lo único que lograréis si os atrevéis a hacerlo, es borrar vuestra bella acción y ya veréis al estar frente a los señores del karma lo que os costará semejante bajeza.- decía destilando enojo por los poros.

-La Tía esa todavía se atrevía a reclamar. Como si el haber limpiado, guisado y acarreado clientes para sus engaños y fraudes desde el primer día que me encontrara no hubieran sido suficiente.- pensaba mientras recordada los malos tratos a los que había sido sometida.- Fue así hasta que cumplí seis años y encontré este amuleto, cuando lo toqué perdí el conocimiento.-Dijo tomando el medallón en su mano derecha y santiguándose con él para después darle un beso. –Desperté a los tres días con la cabeza como si me quisiera explotar de tanto ruido de los muertos a mi alrededor susurrándome cosas al oído.

Comencé a tener visiones de todos aquellos espíritus o personas que se cruzaban en mi camino. Incesantes filas de clientes dispuestos por la tía Amelia para decirles su porvenir.-Una sonrisa sarcástica y cargada de nostalgia se dibujó en sus labios. Os puedo decir fortuna con solo veros, pero en lo que a mí se refiera nada, silencio, como si hubiera salido de la nada. Tan solo tuve una visión. Me vi a mi misma de cuatro años y lo único que traía conmigo era esto.-Sacó de su bolso un hermoso abriguito de lana, azul rey el cual tenía un triángulo cocido en la solapa.

Terry lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el mismo que llevaba la pequeña puesto en su ¿sueño? Después de lo experimentado en el río y en los últimos días desde que la conoció, su sentido de lo que era un sueño y no, se estaba poniendo a prueba constantemente. No era alguien que creyera en esas cosas de espíritus fortuna y de más. Ni siquiera se podía decir que creyera mucho en dios. Al menos no en el dios de las monjas del San Pablo. Jamás se había puesto de rodillas a rezar con fervor. Su idea de Dios era la de un rebelde caprichoso al que le gustaba jugar a placer con los destinos de sus creaciones. Sabía que existía, no era tan cínico como para negarlo, pero simplemente no lo entendía. El entendía lo que podía ver y creía en sí mismo para forjarse su propio destino aunque muchas veces lo había sentido truncado. A sus 25 años ya se consideraba con un largo andar.

Marcela Luna definitivamente había llegado a sacudirle sus creencias hasta la médula. No solo por su manera de actuar, sino por todo lo que junto a ella había experimentado hasta el momento. Había decidido dejar de resistirse, no sabía hacia donde lo iba a llevar ese camino, lo que si sabía era que ya no quería más de lo mismo y no podría vivir con el "hubiera" arrepintiéndose de lo que podría haber hecho y no hizo.

Marcela había tenido razón al decirle que su camino había sido torcido. Muchas veces había pensado que había sido en el fondo del mar durante su atribulada adolescencia donde debía de haber terminado. Sentía que su alma había estado en un constante vagar dando tumbos desde entonces. De repente una punzada de dolor le atravesó el entrecejo y recordó algo importante.

-Lo que encontraste, era algo más ¿Había otras cosas a parte de ese abrigo, cierto?- La gitana lo vio azorada, y por primea vez experimento lo que tantas personas habían sentido al estar en su presencia. Esa sensación de que estaban siendo leídos, expuestos cuando ella les revelaba algo acerca de sus vidas que no tenía explicación ni lógica de cómo podría ella estar enterada.

-Sí- respondió simplemente casi inaudible y como una autómata Terry la vio entrar en su carruaje tan solo para regresar con un bolso de fino tejido bordado con unas flores de relieve que parecían hechas de azúcar. Era una verdadera belleza, una artesanía digna de admirarse. Pero lo que Marcela sacó a continuación de aquél bolso mereció la total y absoluta atención por parte del joven. Se trataba de un violín antiguo tallado de una sola pieza de la más fina madera y de acabados exquisitos.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó al momento que extendía las manos casi conteniendo la respiración ante la expectativa de corroborar sus sospechas.

Marcela asintió, casi estuvo a punto de resistirse, la verdad era que jamás había permitido que nadie más lo tocara. Desde que había descubierto que la tía Amelia lo ocultaba celosamente de ella, lo había robado, más bien recuperado y nunca había permitido que alguien más siquiera se les acercara a los únicos objetos que intuía que habían pertenecido a sus padres.

Ella supo que junto con su talismán -el cual había encontrado cocido por dentro del forro de su abriguito oculto en una bolsa de terciopelo rojo.- Constituían su única herencia y sabía que eran la única pista con la que contaba para averiguar su procedencia.

Vio como el aristócrata lo tomaba entre sus manos con suma delicadeza y lo pesaba observando su constitución poniendo sumo cuidado en observar los detalles y las líneas. Hasta que acercó su mirada por entre las cuerdas y leyó Stradivarius comprobado así sus sospechas.

-Esto es tu herencia. Te vi de niña cuando lo llevabas contigo.-Le confesó- ¿Sabes lo que es, tienes idea de lo que vale?- Le preguntó más fascinado por el descubrimiento de lo que representaba aquella joya al valorarla como pieza única de arte, y no tanto por su valor económico aunque este era cuantioso.

-Yo solo sé que era de mi padre ¿Cómo decís? ¿Me habéis visto? ¿Cuándo, en donde, con quien estaba? decidme de una vez- le preguntaba como aferrándose a esa inesperada fuente de información.

-Después que estuvimos juntos, mm.. Pensándolo bien fue justo cuando tuvimos nuestro orgasmo. Sentí una extraña energía recorrerme y ahí fue cuando te vi. Llevabas puesta esta prenda y cargabas el mismo bolso con el violín. No sé porque te dije que era de tu padre, pero así lo siento.- Dijo con honestidad.- Encogiéndose de hombros.

La gitana empezó a caminar dando vueltas alrededor de la fogata. Pensando, mil y un ideas locas que cruzaron por su mente.-Seguramente el velo de las dimensiones se ha rasgado. Pero si es así entonces ¿Que es lo que significa?, ¿Que es lo que ha podido ver?- Se preguntaba y se contestaba a sí misma incesantemente.

Terry la observaba detenidamente, de nueva cuenta estaba teniendo un dialogo con alguien que no era él. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a ese comportamiento por parte de ella. Decidió darle su espacio. Él más que nadie entendía y sabía lo invaluable que era tener espacio para uno mismo, para ordenar sus pensamientos, para respirar silenciosamente y tomar decisiones importantes.

Había tenido un momento así cuando -contrario a su naturaleza huraña-, asistió a la fiesta de año nuevo en el barco Mauretania. Ahí más que en cualquier otro momento había deseado estar solo para pensar, para renegar y aullarle a la luna su dolor al haber sido rechazado por su madre. Sentía que encontraría algo importante en la soledad de la cubierta. Sin embargo decidió quedarse a ahogar sus penas entre el alcohol y el bullicio de la gente. Le tuvo miedo a estar solo. Le tuvo miedo a enfrentar esos pensamientos que le pedían ser liberados. Se tuvo miedo a sí mismo, y a lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer, al verse frente a la inmensidad del mar sin nadie que lo detuviera. Alguien susurraba en su oído que esperara, que no tenía caso salir.

Ya entrada la madrugada había salido al fin, completamente tomado, dispuesto a encontrarse con su destino en el fondo del mar, pero había sido gracias a aquel joven hombre el que no cayera resbalándose por la borda en un movimiento abrupto del barco, al chocar con una ola alta. Ese hombre de cabello rubio y barba tupida, que se le figuraba a un vagabundo. Obviamente no lo era, ya que iba muy bien vestido y se encontraba junto con él en primera clase. El hombre lo había tomado por el brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, y nunca olvidaría las palabras que le dedico.

-Ten cuidado, de seguro alguien te extrañaría si algo te pasara- Le dijo como si supiera lo que había estado a punto de hacer de no haber sido por la ola.

-Lo dudo mucho. No a mí- Le contestó riendo sarcástico.

-No digas eso, quizás en este momento no lo sepas, pero tu destino debe estar ahí esperándote a que te decidas a seguirlo, esperando que finalmente estés listo para encontrarte con él- Le había dicho, al tiempo que le dio una palmada en la espalda. En esos breves instantes Terry había sentido el contacto de lo que se le antojaba como un verdadero amigo. No recordaba cuando había sido que recibiera tal gentileza de alguien, mucho menos por parte de un extraño. Nunca antes, y nunca después, hasta ahora con esa gitana extrañamente familiar. ¿A caso era Marcela Luna ese destino con el que se debía encontrar? Era una joven enigmática, muy hermosa. Definitivamente algo loca, pero apasionada, decidida, fuerte y pícara con un toque de traviesa que le fascinaba.

Empezó a escuchar una melodía que se repetía en su mente veía el violín y sentía que lo llamaba que sus manos le dolían desesperadas por reencontrarse con un viejo amigo. Decidido tomó el arco y Terry empezó a tocar el violín. Era una melodía suave, tierna casi como una canción de cuna. Haciendo evidente su maestría en el dominio de aquél instrumento. Vio como de repente, La gitana Luna se detuvo en su andar. Marcela llevó sus manos a sus oídos con el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Sentía que algo se resquebarajaba como si le arrancaran una costra astral largamente adherida.

-Parad, por piedad, parad- le suplicaba mientras se agachaba hincándose en el piso doblándose presa de un insoportable dolor. Sus manos cubriendo sus oídos y el rojo cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

Terry quiso detenerse al ver la reacción de La Luna, pero algo se lo impedía, algo o alguien, lo instaba a tocar con mayor fervor. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en la melodía. Empezó a tener visiones de nuevo, se vio a sí mismo tocando el instrumento, no, no era él, era un gitano de ojos grises que estaba en sus veintes y tocaba apasionado para una gitana con cabellera de fuego que danzaba con un pandero a su alrdedor.

La música iba en crescendo y al fin abrió los ojos. Marcela ya no estaba más en el piso. Ella había empezado a bailar. A danzar alrededor de las llamas que se elevaban imponentes en la oscuridad de la noche. La bella gitana movía manos y caderas al compás de la música. Terry le sonrió del otro lado, a través de las flamas. Esos ojos grises brillaron coquetos y sin perderlo de vista se le acercó bailando apasionadamente, inclinándose hacia atrás. Moviendo sus faldas de manera sugerente como si la melodía la acariciara como si las llamas le transmitieran su fuego incandescente. Marcela sentía el fuego corriéndole por la sangre llenándola de vida, de ímpetu. Su danza era un ritual de despojo del dolor y la soledad, del abandono y el desprecio. Un baile de renovación del espíritu y reconocimiento del alma, del camino antes andado y que había sido perdido. Del conjunto de todos sus viajes a través del tiempo. Algo era seguro, el velo de las dimensiones había sido definitivamente rasgado.

Terry por su parte estaba atrapado por los movimientos de la falda gitana. Los pies que pisaban fuerte y las manos que hacían elegantes figurillas en el aire. Pero sobretodo en esos bellos ojos gitanos que en ese momento brillaban bajo la luz del entendimiento. Se perdió en ellos y no supo cuando fue que dejó de tocar para tomarla entre sus brazos y probar ese fuego que percibía le llenaba el cuerpo a Marcela.

Quiso probar el elixir de sus carnosos labios carmesí. Marcela se sorprendió, sabía que no debía, sin embargo se sentía extasiada, embriagada de aquella sensación de bienestar. Tenía una gran necesidad de sentirse viva. Sentirse dueña de su propio destino por primera vez en su vida. Toda su vida se había sentido como una hoja al viento, volando a la deriva a la voluntad de aquello a lo que no podía ver, pero que indudablemente se encontraba allí.

Los labios de Terry se apoderaron de su cuello y sentía su lengua recorrerla aún más candente que el fuego de la hoguera que iluminaba la fría noche. El joven sintió una extraña fuerza recorrerlo por su cuerpo apoderándose de su voluntad. Le acarició la suave y rizada cabellera y en un rápido movimiento la recostó sobre la yerba cubierta de rocío de la madrugada.

El joven sintió una loca ansiedad por recorrerla por completo. Explorarla, besarla, chuparla y morderla desde el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo, hasta el último cabello de su rizada mata de fuego. El calor que despedían era tal, que apenas y sentían las gotas de agua mojando sus cuerpos. Le tomó uno de sus senos dejándolo expuesto por encima del sostén y la blusa de la chica. Extasiado lo acarició viendo como el pezón se endurecía bajo su tacto. Hincado a horcajadas sobre ella, se enderezó echando su cabellera hacia atrás, como dándole la bienvenida a un viejo amigo que dormía dentro de él y que victorioso admiraba al objeto de su deseo. La volteó a ver y se relamió los labios antes de sacar el otro seno de sus cubiertas protectoras, para luego entonces devorarlos ávidamente.

Marcela sentía aquellas pequeñas y deliciosas mordidas recorrerla como por un hilo de corriente invisible que se conectaba directamente con un punto específico entre sus muslos humedeciéndola por dentro. El joven pudo percibir el aroma de su esencia de mujer volviéndo locos a ambos espíritus masculinos dentro de él. Si es que antes poseía algún grado de cordura, este se disolvió por completo al llenarse del almizcle especiado que brotaba de la dama entre sus brazos. Se separó de ella para despojarse de su camisa blanca revelando los músculos de sus brazos, de sus pechos con sus pezones erectos cubiertos de vellos, formando un perfecto camino el cual la gitana seguía con sus ojos maravillada. Ese incitante y bien marcado surco que definía los músculos del abdomen del inglés y que estaba cubierto de crespos vellos marrones formando un remolino en su ombligo, para extenderse y perderse bajo sus pantalones. Ahí se detuvo abruptamente la mirada de la acalorada pelirroja, en la protuberancia entre las piernas de Terry.

Marcela se mordió su carnoso labio inferior y curiosa extendió una mano hacia él. De momento dudó, pero al voltear a verlo a los ojos revelando sus intenciones, Terry le regaló una sonrisa retadora levantando una de sus cejas lanzándole un desafío silencioso que La Luna no dudó en aceptar. Posando su mano sobre la protuberancia, acarició el bulto haciendo que el joven Grandchester inclinara sus caderas para acercarse más a la caricia que le propinaba la mano de Marcela. Él apretó la quijada, succionando aire por entre los dientes al tiempo que cerraba los ojos deleitándose en aquella exquisita sensación. Por su parte Marcela disfrutaba palpar la firmeza y el tamaño de ese bulto que no alcanzaba a cubrir con su pequeña mano y sentía que se le entrecortaba la respiración de solo recordar la delicia de tenerlo dentro de ella. El fuego de la fogata era transmitido por la palma de Marcela al miembro del joven que le parecía estar ardiendo en ese justo punto de su masculina anatomía. Sin pensarlo, bajó su mano y la introdujo en su pantalón para exponer su dureza desnuda ante la gitana. Ella al ver un líquido transparente salir de la punta, lo tomó sin dudarlo entre sus labios queriendo probar su sabor.- Como buena hechicera, sabía que todos los fluidos corporales eran sagrados y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de llenarse un poco de su magia succionando tan solo un poquito probando su salado sabor.

-Mujer me estas matando- le dijo con la voz unos grados más graves del tono usual. La apartó de él tan solo lo suficiente para terminar de desnudarse. Después procedió a hacer lo mismo con Marcela. Tenía una desesperación casi incontrolable de sentirla sometida debajo de él. Ahora era su turno de probarla a ella. Recostada sobre la yerba se hincó él ante sus piernas, para separarle las rodillas.

-Ahora, te mataré yo a ti como pretendías hacerlo conmigo- le dijo Terry, con su voz incitante y rasposa, cargada de una fatal promesa. Habiendo dicho eso empezó a saborearla con su lengua. Marcela gritaba de placer, de asombro. Había escuchado hablar de lo fácil que era perder la cabeza ante el arte de un amante experimentado y desinhibido como evidentemente lo era Terruce Grandchester, pero no era hasta este momento de desquiciante placer, que verdaderamente entendía el "cómo" detrás de esas aseveraciones. La experta lengua arremetía primero suave y despacio, después más intempestiva, invasiva probando más adentro. Marcela estrujaba el pasto entre sus manos para intentar calmar la creciente ansiedad.

-Por favor- Le decía suplicante.

-¿Por favor que?- Le preguntaba algo sádico.

-Por favor, hacedlo ya- Le decía con desesperación. Entonces él introdujo uno de sus elegantes dedos de músico dentro de ella, al tiempo que seguía degustando de su botón de terminales nerviosas. Marcela se aferraba ahora a la rebelde cabellera del joven enredando sus dedos entre sus lacios, pesados y sensuales cabellos.

-Oh por mi madre- gritó la gitana estallando, fragmentándose, deshaciéndose en el firmamento y regresando habiendo alcanzando el orgasmo.

Lo vio sentarse, sobre sus piernas, acomodándose entre las de ella. Su imagen con el cabello revuelto pero sin verse despeinado, tan solo le añadía un toque salvaje, con algunos traviesos mechones cayéndole irresistiblemente sobre la frente. Los bien definidos y suculentos labios, le brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, humedecidos con los restos de su esencia. Apenas podía creer que no hubiese muerto después de experimentar tal éxtasis de placer. Tenía los sentidos entumecidos, adormecidos. Toda ella era piel expuesta y extremadamente sensible al tacto. Después de haber percibido la totalidad de su existencia, no era capaz de pensar claramente. Así pues lo volteó a ver y le pareció ver una chispa en los cobaltos ojos que no había visto antes. Quiso recostarse de lado, recoger sus piernas junto a su pecho por un momento, para tratar de recuperarse, pero él no la dejó.

-Oh no gitana, todavía no termino contigo, te hice una promesa, y un Grandchester siempre cumple sus promesas- Le dijo sonriéndole de lado, pero esta vez la sonrisa no llegó a sus bellos ojos.

Terry le tomó los tobillos y la jaló hacia él. Le acomodó las rodillas sobre sus hombros elevándole la cadera para posicionar su virilidad sobre la entrada cálida, húmeda y añorante. En un rápido movimiento ya estaba dentro de ella. Marcela soltó un grito de sorpresa ante la rapidez de aquél movimiento. Terry no se movió para permitirle acostumbrarse, al tiempo que él se deleitaba en la estrechez que lo envolvía. La sintió relajarse y entonces prosiguió con sus movimientos. Se retiró casi hasta salirse, tan solo para volverse a hundir lentamente continuó con su vaivén acompasado tortuosamente lento al inicio, deliciosamente lento. Después más apasionado, más rudo, Luna lo sentía muy cerca, muy dentro.

Sentía sus pieles chocar una con la otra.

Las manos de Terry una en sus caderas elevándolas para tener mejor ángulo y la otra acariciando su vientre en movimientos rítmicos, como para extender algo por debajo de su piel. Subía y bajaba su mano acompasadamente, a veces llegaba a un seno y pellizcaba un pezón otras iba más arriba por su esternón, hacia su cuello posando sus dedos índice y pulgar alrededor de este.

Marcela Luna se sentía desfallecer encorvado más la espalda. La única parte de su anatomía que aún tocaba el piso eran sus hombros y cabeza. Sus brazos como trapos desprovistos de su fuerza yacían a los lados de su cabeza.

Tan cerca estaba del precipicio que no se dio cuenta cuando al echarse hacia atrás el joven aprovechó para despojarla de su pañoleta y deslizarle su amuleto por su cuello.

Marcela reaccionó en el justo momento en que empezó a escuchar voces que le gritaban desesperadas desde otro plano. Al no contar con su usual protección, los escuchaba a todos al mismo tiempo, se empezó a sentir mareada.

Vio a Terry con su rostro iluminado parcialmente por las llamas de la fogata y alcanzó a ver a la sigilosa sombra del "embaucador" bajo su piel. Se llenó de temor y tomando una pequeña piedra que fue lo primero que alcanzaron sus manos, se la lanzó a la cabeza. El joven la soltó en un acto reflejo tocándose la sien que comenzaba a sangrarle.

Lo vio dispersar la sangre entre sus dedos mientras la observaba con cierta actitud de curiosidad y una sonrisa de burla se esbozaba en sus labios.

\- Nunca me ha dejado de asombrar la fragilidad de sus pequeños sacos de carne- le dijo viendo a la gitana que rápidamente cubría su cuerpo con sus ropas.

A Marcela se le heló la sangre. Pero intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Quien sois y que es lo que queréis? Mostraos ante mí os lo ordeno por el poder de la Luna y mis ancestros que me respaldan- le dijo con voz de mando aunque bien sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

Una carcajada maquiavélica fue su respuesta.

-Tu me invocaste, hace años me regalaste la raíz a la que pertenece esta semilla y he venido a reclamarla-

Marcela sabía que después de la limpieza provocada por la sexualidad sagrada compartida y los recuerdos a los que había sido expuesto el cuerpo de Terry en el río lo habían dejado más susceptible.

Sabía que había una posibilidad de que el demonio se manifestara, ya que al encontrarse con algún ser que reunía el poder para poderlo erradicar no se resistiría a la tentación de retarla.

Cómo es arriba es abajo, como es adentro es afuera y las fuerzas cósmicas se alinean. Cada sombra con su luz, cada luz con su oscuridad.

Por su parte, el demonio sabía que sí Marcela jugaba buen sus cartas lo podría relegar. La gitana junto con los seres que la acompañaban poseían la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Pero también sabía que la chica tenía debilidad por esa carne, ese cuerpo que poseía y si él jugaba bien sus "cartas" podría encadenar a un alma más a su colección en el inframundo y esa hechicera gitana sería una valiosa adición. Se le antojaba para convertirla en súcubo y hacerla atormentar por medio de la sexualidad a sus masculinas víctimas robándoles su energía sagrada hasta dejarlos secos.

-No fui yo quien os habéis invocado, pero tenéis por seguro que si seré yo la causante de regresarte a donde perteneces- Le dijo cubriéndose de valor. No era su primera ronda con un demonio.

\- ¿Ah en serio, y como planeas hacerlo? Recuerdas cuando mojabas la cama de pequeña y Amelia te golpeaba? Era a mi a quien veías entre la oscuridad de tu cuarto.-

Marcela sintió un escalofrío estremecerla por dentro. Se vio perfectamente en ese recuerdo y tuvo ganas de llorar.

-Por las benditas almas de los maestros de luz que me acompañan hoy siempre ya que nunca he estado sola. Por la Saeta de Estrella Morente yo os invoco luz del universo venid a mí, que….-

El demonio como era su deber la interrumpió y la distraía con sus relatos mezclados con los recuerdos de Marcela que tenían como propósito infundir temor.

-Tienes razón gitana nunca has estado sola. Por las noches te he acompañado. Estaba presente aquella vez en el callejón ¿A caso no me viste en los ojos de los hombres que te arrinconaron? ¿Ya olvidaste sus manos sobre tí?- Marcela perdió el hilo de sus rezos y trataba de concentrarse empezando una y otra vez mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El espíritu de Terry era testigo de las imagines que presentaba el demonio. Veía a Marcela una jovencita de apenas quince años siendo acorralada y ultrajada por unos maleantes que se burlaban de sus orígenes gitanos. Terry se llenó de rabia por dentro, no sabía que hacer se sentía atado, impotente. De repente escuchó claramente una voz que sutilmente lo guiaba.

–Si os enojáis vos lo alimentaréis mas. No debéis tener miedo, tranquilizaros y pide a la madre que os ayude.- Era la voz de una vieja con acento extranjero. No sabía porque pero la reconocía como la misma que se burlara de él al preguntarle por su bola de cristal.

-No sé cómo hacerlo- Le decía a la anciana.

-De la única manera que existe, de la única manera que en verdad surte efecto, con el corazón. Hacedlo pronto ella necesita vuestra ayuda-

Sus palabras solo lograron que Terry se enojara aún más, como iba a rogarle a un dios que nunca había sentido presente en su vida. Temía que si Marcela dependía de sus rezos para lograr vencer al enemigo entonces la batalla estaba perdida.

88888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto. Ya saben que soy muy mala. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


	4. Ch 4

Rasumparare Dulce ch. 4

Terry se sentía enojado, decepcionado. Como creer en un dios al que él consideraba ausente. Un dios que jamás había estado para él cuando de pequeño había rogado por tener el amor de su madre cuando pensaba que esta era la duquesa. Su alma suspendida en el limbo observaba mientras su cuerpo se movía acercándose a Marcela azuzándola hiriéndola con los recuerdos de soledad. Algo muy curioso pasa cuando estas en el astral, las energías se ven más claramente. Los colores se perciben intensos más allá del plano físico. Terry veía su cuerpo unos metros abajo envuelto en una oscura sombra pero un hilo de plata brillante lo sujetaba a este.

-Lo veis ese es Dios manifestándose, aquí te deja claro que ese cuerpo solo os pertenece a vos y nadie más que vos podéis habitarlo y reclamarlo. Por eso debéis luchar para recuperarlo- Le decía la voz de la anciana sabia que estaba rodeada de una luz rosa tenue casi blanca.

El demonio por su parte ponía toda su atención en Marcela. La gitana luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de concentrarse en las palabras correctas. Tratando de desechar la basura de los pensamientos que los susurros del demonio Ezazel le ocasionaban. Esa era la parte más difícil de una batalla espiritual. Lograr gobernar los propios pensamientos y reunir la energía necesaria para invocar a la luz. En el bendito libre albedrío con el cual cuenta cada ser, se encuentra la oportunidad de los seres del bajo astral para hacerlos caer. Así pues la luz no puede actuar a menos que sea llamada desde el corazón con el consentimiento de quien lo hace.

-Pero si seréis necio, dejaríais de ser un Grandchester. Mirad de una buena vez.- En ese momento Terry se vio a sí mismo en los estrenos de las diferentes puestas en escena en Broadway. El Rey Lear, Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet, Antonio y Cleopatra. En cada uno de ellos veía a una mujer que cubría su rostro bañado en lágrimas y que cada vez que aparecía él, se deshacía en fervorosos aplausos cargados de orgullo maternal. La reconoció aun con la peluca, se trataba de Eleonor Baker. Al término de cada obra regresaba a su casa y al llegar a su habitación se ponía de rodillas y juntaba sus manos.

-Dios mío, te pido que escuches mis ruegos. Te pido por mi Terry, permítele tener una vida feliz, permítele tener el amor de pareja de una buena mujer que realmente lo valore, permítele tener una familia verdadera en donde reine el amor. No me importa si para que esto sea una realidad yo deba seguir como espectadora de su vida, tan solo deseo que él sea feliz. Tanto como lo fuimos su padre y yo por el breve tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Protégelo, cuídalo y guía su camino. Aléjalo de cualquier peligro al que se pueda enfrentar y hazle saber que no está solo, que aunque me rechace siempre contará conmigo ya que está en mi corazón y en mis rezos.-

Después las imágenes de su madre empezaron a invadirlo una a una, la anciana gitana le mostraba como Eleonor se ponía de rodillas todos los días repitiendo la misma oración con devoción.

Terry no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba. Jamás pensó que esa mujer le dedicara un pensamiento, mucho menos que rogara todos los días por él y porque alcanzara la felicidad. Se sintió pequeño e indigno del amor que le profesaba. Le dolía tanto, que por un fragmento de segundo su lado cínico le hizo pensar que las visiones no eran reales.

-No dudéis más, estas visiones son tan reales como que vos estáis a mi lado mientras vuestro cuerpo es habitado por el mismo demonio que os ha perseguido a ti y a vuestra familia desde hace cuatro generaciones. Si no hacéis nada al respecto, el triunfará y se llevará vuestra alma- Le advertía con preocupación la anciana gitana, quien ya le había tomado cariño al testarudo joven.

Las imágenes de su madre realmente lo habían perturbado. Un extraño cúmulo de sentimientos se alojaban en su interior. Agradecimiento, sorpresa, vulnerabilidad, asombro, incredulidad, le costaba mucho trabajo lidiar con todo eso. Reaccionó de la única manera en la que estaba acostumbrado, a la defensiva. De repente sintió muchas ganas de mandarlo todo al maldito infierno. Sonrió sarcástico ante lo literal de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y eso qué? De alguna manera siempre he sabido que estoy condenado y si esta maldición solo afecta a los primogénitos entonces acabará de una buena vez conmigo. Tal vez debería permitirle ganar antes de que condene a alguien más a este vacío destino- decía cansado de su solitaria existencia a la que no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia arrastrar a nadie más.

-De verdad que sos un imbécil, egoísta. Os regocijáis en vuestra careta de me importa un comino. Pues escuchadme bien. Tenéis razón. Al haber sido maldecido no solo por este demonio, sino por vuestra madrastra, eres el único que no había dejado descendencia alguna. Así que la maldición debería acabar contigo. Pero el caso es, que condenaríais a Marcela a vuestro mismo destino.- La anciana lo veía con sus ojos de miel tratando de hacerlo entender lo que estaba en juego.

La cara de Terry aunque incorpórea, había abandonado su color-¿Por qué dice eso?- preguntó incrédulo ante la información recibida.

-Porque es verdad. Ella sabía que no debía tener relaciones con vos más allá del rompimiento del hechizo con la entrega de su virtud. De hacerlo corría el riesgo de truncar su destino.- La vieja gitana movía su cabeza en señal de pesadumbre.

-Y si lo sabía por qué me lo permitió- Preguntó Terry que por más que quisiera, no podía ignorar las palabras de la mujer junto a él, aunque no alcanzara a comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Porque tocaste el violín, ¿Acaso no habéis reparado en su reacción cuando lo tocasteis?- Le dijo volteando a ver al joven quien extrañado levantaba su ceja a manera de interrogación.

\- ¡Ba! En realidad no teníais porque saberlo siendo un payo. *Hay una leyenda gitana que cuenta la historia de una doncella muy bella que al pasear por el bosque se encontró al diablo. Éste la instó a asesinar a su familia con tal de darle a cambio un instrumento que le ayudaría a cumplir con sus deseos. Adivinaste, el instrumento en cuestión era el violín. En resumen, es la raíz por la cual los gitanos lo consideramos como un instrumento que nos hechiza con la fogosidad de sus notas. Se dice que cuando alguien toca el violín con bravía es porque está siendo presa de la pasión del violín del diablo. Siempre ha ejercido un poderoso efecto en notros los gitanos. Sobre todo a las almas más sensibles nos hace caer en un loco frenesí al sentir el fuego correr por las venas y nublar nuestra cordura. Bueno, que te digo muchacho si ya lo habéis experimentado.- dijo la anciana terminando su explicación. Terry se quedó sin palabras, de haber sido en otro momento, lo dicho por la abuela, aunado a la mirada que le dirigía, lo hubieran hecho ruborizar por sus implicaciones.

Marcela se puso de rodillas, sentía una pesadez, un cansancio que amenazaba con aplastarla. Sudaba profusamente y su cuerpo temblaba. El demonio tenía la mano puesta en la espalda de la joven mientras le susurraba al oído con su lengua viperina.

-Lo has visto, no te engañes, es la única manera de estar juntos- Decía con la seductora voz de Terry y la pericia del embaucador.

-¡Noo!- Escuchó Terry que decía la abuela reprimiendo un sollozo. Desapareció de su lado para posarse al lado de la joven pelirroja que parecía que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

-No puedes hacer nada por ella, ha tomado su decisión al igual que las Lunas antes que ella- le decía el demonio riéndose en su cara. –Ya lo vez, a través de las líneas del tiempo, sin importar las dimensiones en las que juguemos y a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos por salvar a la última de tu estirpe, yo gano- Se burlaba.

-¡Si vais a hacer algo hacedlo ya!- Escuchó el joven actor la voz de la vieja gitana en su mente tan claramente como si estuviera junto a él, pero la abuela había desaparecido.

Una gran desesperación se apoderó del joven. Se vio solo ante un problema al que no encontraba solución. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de preguntarse el porqué de las cosas prefiriendo encontrar el ¿para qué? Él no era una víctima, se rehusaba a serlo. Las imágenes de su breve pero intenso tiempo con la gitana empezaron a inundar su mente. El contacto de su piel, la extraña energía que lo recorría cada vez que la tocaba como si despertara por primera vez a la vida. Lo feliz que se sintió de poder hacer contacto con alguien, con ella. Había experimentado una conexión poderosa más allá de su entendimiento. Esto lo había hecho ir a buscarla y quedarse aun a pesar de su sentido común. Ella había rezado por él, para ayudarlo a él, ¡Por Dios le había regalado su virtud! Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer por ella.

Terry se llenó de determinación y empezó a avanzar hacia su cuerpo, pero un escudo invisible y denso se lo impedía. Recordó las palabras de la abuela. -Pídele a la madre, pídele con el corazón.-

-Esto no puede ser, no sé cómo hablarte. Sin embargo aquí estoy intentando contactar contigo. Sé que estás ahí, lo sé porque este hijo de puta existe y si él existe tú debes de ser real. Ayúdala, ayuda a Marcela, ella si cree en ti. Si quieres que me lleve déjalo que lo haga, pero no es justo que se la lleve por los pecados de alguien más.-

La angustia se apoderó de él al ver la escena que se vivía abajo. La joven gitana de rodillas con la cabeza agachada, apoyaba las manos en el piso, apretando el césped entre sus dedos aferrándose a este como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Grotescas sombras se dibujaban cada vez más claramente, arrastrándose. Unas grises manos despellejadas se acercaban a Marcela con el firme propósito de tomarla.

Terry pasaba sus manos por su larga cabellera con desesperación. Volteaba a todos lados como buscando algo, quería llegar a donde se encontraban pero el campo invisible era impenetrable. Lo rechazaba. Cualquiera podría pensar que cuando no tienes cuerpo podrías entrar en todo lugar, o atravesar cualquier superficie. Pues no era así, había hechizos que les negaban la entrada a algunos seres, mientras que se la permitían a otros realmente indeseables.

–Déjala de una vez, imbécil si es a mí a quien quieres ven aquí- Le dijo bajando a tierra, pero sin poder cruzar el campo que rodeaba a Marcela y a su cuerpo. Se le hizo extraño verse ahí parado sin ser dueño de los movimientos que su cuerpo hacía.

-Ah pequeño duque, tú ya eres mío. A decir verdad me decepcionas, pensé que pondrías mayor resistencia- le dijo riéndose. Terry no se reconocía a sí mismo en ese cuerpo. La piel se veía amarillenta, los movimientos eran torpes y los ojos tan negros como la oscuridad que emanaba de la profundidad de las cavernas. Él se estremeció al ver esas cuencas vacías y por primera vez comprendió a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Ahora reemplazaré la semilla por la mía, como había sido mi intención desde un principio. Tener una hija de la Luna para mí-dijo el demonio con la lujuria en su rostro. Le levantó la cara a Marcela y en un acto de lascivia pura arrastró lentamente su lengua lamiendole la piel tersa de la mejilla.

Marcela elevó la mirada hacia Terry y él vio como sus hermosos ojos grises se tornaban negros como si algo los inundara por dentro inyectándolos de negra tinta.

-Sueltala imbécil.- decía luchando ahora más desesperado con todas sus fuerzas para cruzar el campo energético que al fin veía. Lo golpeaba con sus puños descargando su frustración sintiéndose impotente, volteó su mirada al cielo tenía la sensación de que se le acababa el tiempo.

\- ¿Para qué permitiste que nos conociéramos si al fin acabaría todo de esta manera?

No sé qué pensar ya no puedo seguir igual eso lo sé.-Decía pero no se refería a ese momento, sino a toda su existencia.

-Juego a las mil máscaras creyéndome cada una de mis mentiras tan solo para poderle dar sentido a mi vida. Me has hecho falta.- Admitió al fin cayendo de rodillas, derrotándose a sí mismo.- Dios mío por favor, te lo pido por ella.

¿Para qué fuimos creados si no para aprender de nuestros errores, para aceptarlos? Yo acepto haber sido un arrogante soberbio al no reconocerte en mi vida. Estoy pues ante ti Dios, ayúdame, ayúdame a ayudarla.-

Rogaba Terry con todo su corazón. Sintiendo que al mismo tiempo se le estrujaba dentro de su pecho, como si lo apretaran en un puño para exprimirle hasta la última gota de veneno acumulado. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en esa parte de él. En ese corazón que palpitaba aceleradamente ocasionando que le faltara la respiración. Sentía que moriría justo ahí, pero entonces, escuchó la voz de su madre.

\- Protégelo, cuídalo y guía su camino. Aléjalo de cualquier peligro al que se pueda enfrentar y hazle saber que no está solo, que aunque me rechace siempre contará conmigo ya que está en mi corazón y en mis rezos.-

Algo pasó velozmente a su lado, proveniente de quien sabe dónde. Saetas de luz que ignorándolo se estrellaron contra el domo desintegrándolo en mil pedazos.

88888888

Las manos al fin alcanzaron a la gitana. Desde las sombras emergieron unos rostros grises que evocaban sus peores pesadillas, extendiendo sus brazos llenos de llagas hacia ella. Las asquerosas criaturas la tumbaron de un jalón y le dieron la vuelta boca arriba. Le separaron las piernas al tiempo que la sostenían de los brazos como si de amarras se tratara provocando que su espalda se pegara a la yerba. Las putrefactas manos deslizaban la falda hacia arriba descubriendo los femeninos muslos arañando las piernas a su paso. La piel pestilente y supurante de los seres hacía contraste con la suavidad de la perfumada piel gitana que había quedado expuesta. Ezazel con una sonrisa de triunfo se posicionaba entre las piernas de la joven que se había quedado inmóvil.

Ella se rindió posando sus palmas extendidas en el pasto. Una muy tenue luz púrpura empezaba a ser transmitida desde la tierra a las manos de la joven. Era tan sutil que solo estando en el plano astral podía ser percibida. De momento parecía que la comisura derecha de los labios de la joven gitana se curvaba en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Marcela cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar algo, primero en voz baja.

Oh Gran Madre, Hermosa en todos tus Nombres.

Te llamo con el Aliento de mi Cuerpo.

Te llamo con el Latido de mi Corazón.

Te llamo con el Pulso de mivida.

Te llamo con las Palabras de mi Boca

Te llamo con los Pensamientos de mi Mente.

Te llamo, Poder, Vida y Creación.

Te llamo a ti Oh Gran Madre, Reina de la Magia.

Oh Gran Diosa Suprema

A quien te llaman con Mil Nombres

Aradia, Sofía, Isis, María

Tú, que Vives

Tú, que Perdonas

Tú, que Amas con el Corazón más Grande

Tú, Diosa Madre, Reina de la Magia y del Saber

Dama de las Palabras del Poder

Tu Hija Marcela Luna te llama

Ven oh Diosa y quédate conmigo

Gaia, Isis, Aradia, Rea

Cuida de tus Hijos Magna Dea

Repetía incesante este rezo cada vez más segura. Con mayor contundencia y elevando su voz, ocasionando con esto la rabia del demonio que trataba de hacerla suya.

-Cállate puta- le gritó Ezazel dándole un golpe. Marcela sintió el ardor en toda su mejilla que se le extendía a parte de su ojo dejándola aturdida sus oídos aún le zumbaban cuando le escupió al demonio en la cara con el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca y le sonrió brevemente antes de continuar con su rezo.

-Ahora sabrás quien soy yo.- Dijo Ezazel colérico elevando su mano para propinarle otro golpe. Algo le impidió que su mano se estrellara de nuevo con el rostro de la gitana. Congelándose de momento con la mano en el aire, se enfrascó en una batalla interna.

Ella sonriendo se puso de pie con las manos extendidas hacia el cielo, repitiendo con más fuerza su rezo. Con el respaldo de los seres que la habían acompañado desde su nacimiento. Con el total poderío de su cuadro espiritual haciéndose presentes flanqueandola. Marcela se plantó abriendo el compás de sus piernas, absorbiendo a través de las plantas de sus pies la púrpura energía de la tierra que convergía con la luz del universo en el frágil cuerpo de Marcela que servía de canal.

-Yo no te pertenezco-

Escuchó el demonio en su mente la voz de Terry quien había llegado para reclamar lo que era suyo introduciéndose de nueva cuenta en su propio cuerpo.

-Este cuerpo me pertenece y por ley divina deberás abandonarlo- Le exigió el joven.

-Tú no me derrotarás- le contestó burlón el demonio.

-Teneis razón, os derrotareis a ti mismo- dijo la gitana dirigiendo la energía que pasaba a través de ella hacia el cuerpo de Terry bañándolo en luz.

-Lament Infernal- pronunció con voz de mando expulsando al demonio del cuerpo que había estado usurpando, obligándolo a tomar su astral forma grotesca.Terry cayó al suelo, aturdido reacomodándose dentro de su cuerpo.

En ese momento las mismas almas que Ezazel encadenaba se giraron hacia él y lanzando un escabroso aullido lo atravesaron, primero uno después otro después todos una y otra vez transmitiéndole el mismo calvario por el cual él los había hecho pasar a través de siglos de torturas.

-Me los devoraré a todos- les advertía siseando iracundo, pero su temor podía ser percibido por los atormentados seres como si de sabuesos se tratara. Las voces de los encadenados le contestaron "A algunos quizás, pero no podrás con todos."

Marcela alcanzo a ver algo que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Reconoció su amuleto tirado en el piso, lo recogió rápidamente y uniendo sus palmas empezó a decir la invocación que de su corazón salía.

-San Miguel Arcángel, defendednos en la lucha. Sé nuestro amparo contra la perversidad y acechanzas del demonio. Que Dios manifieste sobre él su poder, es nuestra humilde súplica. Y vos, oh Príncipe de la Milicia Celestial, con el poder que Dios os ha conferido, arrojad al infierno a Satanás, y a los demás espíritus malignos que vagan por el mundo para la perdición de las almas. Amén.-

El aire empezó a girar fuerte y poderoso a su alrededor.

Un imponente torbellino de luz dorada se formó envolviendo al demonio y Terry quedó sorprendido al ver que los seres arrastraban a Ezazel con ellos de vuelta al infierno comandados por una enorme deidad cubierta de azul incandescente.

Marcela se sintió agotada tras la batalla librada. Terry apenas alcanzó a reaccionar para tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que callera al piso.

88888888

El siguiente capítulo es el final!

Ya casi llegamos al término de este relato.

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Elby8a ;-)


	5. ch 5 FINAL

Rasumparare Dulce ch. 5

-Esta vez estuvo muy cerca-

-Si yo también así lo sentí-

-Este no es el primer demonio al que se enfrenta Marcela, no logro entender porque pudo llegar a tanto siendo ella una "besada por la luna"-

-Por supuesto que no lo es, pero ya sabemos lo que una bella distracción puede hacer en la concentración de una hechicera-

-Es verdad, cuando el corazón está a cargo, no se puede prestar atención a nada más, ya vez así fue como nos metimos en este embrollo con Sofía-

-¿Ahora qué pasará?-

-A todos se nos da la elección, ella tendrá que tomar su decisión, no nos queda más que apoyarla y esperar que su corazón no salga herido de gravedad-

Platicaban entre sí los espíritus de las almas del cuadro espiritual de Marcela. Hasta que la abuela había intervenido obligándoles a callar.

88888888

La gitana Luna abrió sus ojos y lo vio con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó lleno de incertidumbre mientras sostenía un pañuelo con emplasto de yerbas contra su rostro donde había sido golpeada por el demonio.

Ella quiso incorporarse, pero él se lo impidió posando su mano sobre el pecho de la gitana, haciéndola que se recostara de nueva cuenta. El calor de la fogata le transmitía tranquilidad, pero la presencia de Terry la hacía sentirse protegida y en paz.

-No te muevas, la abuela me ha dicho que debes descansar, has tenido demasiada agitación.- le indico con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza al ver que ella hacía caso omiso de sus palabras.

Marcela lo veía extrañada. -¿Ahora vendréis a decidme qué la escucháis?- le pregunto incrédula.

-Sí, la escucho y la veo, a ella y a las demás. Al fin entiendo con quién platicabas todo el tiempo. Ellas me indicaron como curarte, bueno, una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo en la receta correcta- Le dijo en voz baja, dirigiendo una mirada de asombro a las hermosas damas que parloteaban incesantes entre ellas. Pareciera que él no quisiera llamar su atención.- Dime una cosa, que ¿Nunca se callan?- Le preguntó casi susurrando exasperado.

Marcela sonrió débilmente sabiendo de primera mano a lo que Terry se refería. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió descansar bajo la mirada de ese hombre ante quien había perdido su corazón.

El la cargó en sus brazos llevándola dentro del carruaje. Ella apenas consciente de que se movían, hundió su rostro en el fuerte pecho aspirando su reconfortante aroma de cedro y lavanda. Lentamente la depositó en la cama y se acomodó a su lado. Marcela instintivamente se le acurrucó, Terry le acomodó la cabeza en su regazo y comenzó a recorrerle la espalda con sus dedos en un movimiento rítmico y tranquilizador ocasionando un efecto relajante.

Ahora fue su turno de dormir. Cayó en un profundo sueño. La mayor parte de este fue reparador, excepto por un extraño episodio al final que no lograba recordar por completo donde una risa malévola se burlaba de ella.

Marcela despertó algo exaltada, había dormido todo el día. Los últimos destellos del ocaso se asomaban por entre las coloridas cortinas de la pequeña ventana. Parpadeando levantó su rostro y descubrió que Terry la observaba con su profunda mirada de cobalto que la hacía sentir única en el universo.

Él retiró un travieso rizo que caía sobre su frente apenas rosando con sus dedos la piel sobre sus cejas trazando el camino hasta su oreja al acomodarlo detrás de esta.

La corriente energética no se hizo esperar, ambos cerraron los ojos para deleitarse en esa sublime sensación.

Marcela se acercó a él y sin decir más le empezó a desabotonar la camisa para descubrirle el pecho.

-¿Estas segura?- Le preguntó un tanto preocupado al recordar las palabras de la abuela.

-Sí lo estoy. Quiero vivir mi vida, sin tener que preocuparme por todas las consecuencias que las equivocaciones de los demás puedan acarrearme. Si tengo que pagar por algo, prefiero que sea por cometer mis propios errores - Le dijo harta de la situaciones que le había tocado vivir a lo largo de su vida.

\- ¿Ya no hay más maldiciones por romper o demonios que quieran interponerse en nuestro camino?- le preguntaba seriamente, aunque jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado estar hablando de demonios y maldiciones a menos que se tratara del dialogo de alguna obra. Ella estaba envuelta en un mundo de magia, de fuerzas poderosas que hasta ese momento él desconocía que existieran. Terry ignoraba como es que lograría protegerla de cosas que no terminaba de comprender. Todo lo que había escuchado proveniente de las parlanchinas damas gitanas, solo había logrado llenarlo de incertidumbre.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se acomodarían las cosas, excepto que tendrían que hacerlo pues ya no vislumbraba una vida sin ella.

La gitana se hincó en la cama, él copió su movimiento. Marcela le tomó el bello rostro entre sus manos deleitándose en la textura rasposa de su incipiente barba.

-Ya no podrán hacernos daño. Ven, hacedme tuya no me importa lo demás. La noche nos pertenece.- le dijo liberando el último botón y bajando la camisa por los largos brazos descubriendo su torso de Adonis.

El la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y se fundieron en un abrazo cálido que les entibió el corazón a ambos.

Tomó el borde de la femenina blusa y haciéndola levantar los brazos la despojó de esta, para luego deshacerse de la camisola dejando su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba al igual que él.

Terry extendió sus palmas por la espalda de Marcela, envolviéndola, recorriéndola y transmitiéndole su calor con su tacto.

Ella se derritió en sus brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo el largo cuello.

Sin perder tiempo él, la cubrió de besos lentos cargados de pasión y ternura desde la parte posterior de su oreja, hasta su mandíbula bajando por su cuello, garganta y en medio de sus pechos. Bajaba lentamente, sin prisas recostándola en la cama.

Besó su vientre ella estuvo a punto de llorar tras esa caricia.

El arrastró sus labios sobre la piel humedeciéndola con su lengua. Marcela curvaba su espalda pidiendo más. Terry respondió hundiéndole la lengua en el ombligo.

Introdujo sus dedos en la pretina de la falda desanudando las tiras que la mantenían en su lugar y la bajó junto con su prenda íntima deslizándolas por las caderas. Besó el bajo vientre justo por encima de la línea de vellos rojizos. Se dirigió hacia la parte alta del lado derecho de la cadera, allí su boca besaba el costado, obligándola a girarse. Sus labios continuaron marcando un cinturón con sus caricias mientras su rasposa barba se arrastraba sobre el borde de las nalgas, hasta dejarla boca abajo completamente desnuda.

Se apartó de ella por unos instantes. Marcela lo sintió recostarse sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Sintió su erección en pleno presionando la suave carne de su derriere. Terry deslizó sus manos por debajo de ella hasta sus pechos y la jaló, levantándola, pegándola más hacia él para quedar hincados. La pelirroja cascada de chinos era lo único que se interponía entre la piel de su pecho y la espalda de ella. Grandchester se despegó solo lo suficiente para apartarle el cabello hacia un lado con una mano, mientras que con el antebrazo le rodeaba su cintura.

Llenó la palma de su mano con la redondez de uno de sus senos, y la otra se extendía furtivamente palpando hacia el sur, sobrepasando las fronteras del monte de venus hasta llegar a la humedad de su vórtice. Los labios estaban hinchados, entreabiertos, dispuestos para él. Terry jugó con el erecto botón, provocando que Marcela se encorvara hacia adelante y el disfrutó la sensación de las abundantes caderas restregarse ansiosas contra su virilidad. Le permitió apoyar sus manos sobre la cama para que quedara en cuatro. El joven bajó su mano al pubis y empezó a acariciarla por entre sus piernas deleitándose en su natural lubricación. Ella meneaba su pélvis al ritmo que le dictaban sus caricias. Terry introdujo su pulgar en la añorante vagina masajeando, presionando la pared interna del clítoris y sus dedos se extendían acariciando la mata rojiza, como un mimo previo a lo que vendría. Los movimientos de las caderas se volvieron más frenéticos y Marcela soltó un gemido de liberación absoluta.

Terry sentía su pene inflamarse al observar el intenso orgasmo de la mujer que se estremecía frente a él.

Acarició los palpitantes labios superficialmente con su duro miembro humedeciéndolo con su miel, saboreando el preámbulo de su embestida. Ella estaba caliente, dilatada más que lista para él y fue entonces que la penetró llenándola por dentro. Se inclinó sobre la femenina espalda y de nueva cuenta la atrajo hacia él, sentándola sobre su regazo haciendo sus movimientos más profundos.

Marcela volteó la cabeza de lado, para ver la zafírea llama de sus ojos. Terry atrapó con sus labios el gemido que estaba por escapar de la gitana boca. La rodeaba con sus largos brazos musculosos, uno por encima de los senos y el otro alrededor de su vientre. La abrazaba fuerte, posesivamente apretándola a la piel desnuda y sudorosa de su torso. Los brazos de Marcela se elevaron entrelazándose en la nuca, enredando sus dedos en la seda oscura de su espeso cabello.

Las manos del inglés subían y bajaban erizando la piel a su paso. La de los senos, la del vientre, a momentos pellizcaba ambos pezones y a otros abandonaba uno para acariciar el clítoris. El baile de sus cuerpos amándose seguía la melodía que les dictaban sus corazones.

Él le comía la clavícula y mordía cada una de las exaltadas venas del cuello.

Las pieles se deslizaban arriba y abajo friccionándose. Los crespos vellos del masculino pecho y vientre cosquilleaban la espalda femenina. Cóncavo y convexo acoplándose, complementándose, nutriéndose el uno del otro, elevándose cada vez más hasta explotar en luz. Marcela se soltó dándole la bienvenida al universo. Terry se dejó ir vaciándose dentro de ella en éxtasis total.

Ambos cuerpos, sudados y extasiados se derrumbaron en la cama.

Terry le extendió su brazo y Marcela se acurrucó sobre su reconfortante pecho paseando sus dedos sobre el huracán de vellos en el vientre masculino.

-Yo os confieso que vos sois el dueño de mi corazón.- decía Marcela en un susurro entrecortado.

-Loca gitanilla, yo jamás había sentido esto por otra mujer.- le dijo pasando el dorso de su mano sobre la inflamada piel de su mejilla.

Se le endureció la mirada- Ese desgraciado- Dijo llenándose de ira. -Yo mismo lo habría llevado al infierno de haber podido- aseguró recordando la desesperación que lo había embargado al sentirse impotente ante una situación completamente desconocida.

-Callad de una buena vez, ya está donde pertenece- le dijo queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

-Quisiera entender, aprender de tu mundo-

-¿Mi mundo? Es el mundo de todos, solo que no todos están despiertos para percibir lo que sucede a su alrededor- Sabía que había llegado el momento de aclarar varias cosas así que aún entre sus brazos, lo volteó a ver indicándole que resolvería sus dudas.

-La gitana que lanzó la maldición ¿Cómo es que.. hizo lo que hizo, quisiera saber?-

-Se llamaba Sofía, estaba destinada a ser la siguiente sacerdotisa de su tribu. Por su amor, fue en contra de todo y de todos los de su pueblo, para casarse con vuestro ancestro. Logró que la sacerdotisa..-volteo a ver a la abuela y la anciana asintió dando su permiso para que continuara.- Logró que la apoyara en su relación convenciéndola que se trataba de amor verdadero y era cierto, el amor verdadero no se puede ocultar, o fingir. La abuela Lucia los casó bajo la religión de la madre para protegerlos, creando un vínculo indestructible. Él- Se sentía incomoda pronunciando el nombre de quien había traicionado.

-Cutberth- le dijo Terry percibiendo su renuencia.

-Sí, vuestro ancestro Cutberth se fue a la semana de haberse casado, iría a preparar terreno para poderse llevar a Sofía con él. Regresaría en tres días para iniciar su vida juntos, lejos, donde nadie los conociera. El no regresó. Sofía ya estaba esperando y se volvió loca de desesperación pensando que la familia de él podría haber tomado represalias en su contra. Su familia la repudió y fue desterrada de la caravana. Solo Lucía la apoyó. Sofía lo busco por todos lados. Incluso fue al castillo Grandchester, pero le dijeron que había muerto. Fue tanta su tristeza que casi pierde a su bebé. Ella estaba delicada y esto le impidió seguir buscando a su amado, porque si de algo estaba segura era que Cutberth seguía con vida- Le dijo apartándose de él para sentarse en la cama y continuar con su relato.

-¿Entonces lo que yo vi?- dijo el con asombro.

-Lo que vos habéis visto, fue el momento en que ella después de buscarlo por meses al fin dio con él. Lanzó su maldición que calló sobre los hijos de Cutberth incluyendo al que llevaba en su vientre. Apenas regresó a tiempo con La abuela Lucía para dar a luz a su nena y perder la vida en el parto.- Silenciosas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, para cuando Marcela llegó a ese punto de su relato.

-Ahora entiendo, la magnitud de la traición que debió sentir Sofía- Sus cobaltos brillaban con la luz del entendimiento.

-Para ella, era amor verdadero, él también la amaba, solo que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para honrar su palabra- El terminar su relato la había dejado con un sentimiento de profunda tristeza. Percibió la fatiga que a través de los años había cargado el su ancestral espíritu y accedió a la silenciosa petición.

-Fue lo mismo que le pasó a mi padre- dijo habiendo descifrado un poco el hermetismo que siempre había caracterizado a Richard duque de Grandchester. Observó a Luna que cerraba los ojos al tiempo que unía sus dedos índice y pulgar, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo desnudo antes de que volviera abrir sus grises ojos.

-Así es, mi maldición se arrastró a las generaciones. Solo el amor puede contrarrestar al odio. Te pido perdón por el daño que ocasioné- Al escuchar esto Terry observó más fijamente su mirada y se dio cuenta que no era ella. Había alguien más en el cuerpo de Marcela, pero no percibió maldad, sino todo lo contrario.

-Soy Sofía, Necesito que me des permiso de terminar lo que empecé- Terry estaba a punto de preguntar cómo es que haría eso, cuando escuchó una voz parecida a la de su padre susurrarle al oído.

-Terruce Graham Grandchester, necesito tu permiso para reunirme con el amor de mi vida- Era Cutberth, Terry no estaba seguro, pero entonces vio a la abuela Lucía hacerle un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y él accedió.

Cutberth y Sofía se abrazaron comiéndose a besos, reconociendo sus errores, pidiendo perdón y perdonándose. Se hicieron el amor y juntos abrieron un portal de luz que les permitió romper la gruesa cadena y avanzar al siguiente nivel evolutivo.

Terry y Luna, cobraron consciencia uno entre los brazos del otro.

-¿Es todo? ¿Está hecho?- preguntaba Terry sintiendo todavía en su cuerpo el sensual impulso de la energía por el momento compartido.

-Sí, está hecho, pero no es todo- Le sonrió Marcela pícara, con la libido al tope. Terry la aprisionó bajo su cuerpo y llevó su boca hacia su aureola, allí saboreó la canela de sus pezones. Marcela elevaba su cadera para restregarse contra él.

Ella lo atraía a su pecho abrazándolo, disfrutando como la devoraba mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

El inglés volvió a subir para mordisquear su cuello. Bajó una mano a su entrepierna para sentir el elixir que ya emanaba de su feminidad. La española bajaba las manos hacia los redondos y firmes glúteos extendiendo sus palmas sobre ellos atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Terry se introdujo lentamente en la carne palpitante. Los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar por parte de ambos. A Marcela el rugido gutural proveniente de la garganta de Terry la excitaba aún más. Él la acarició bajando por su pierna izquierda y en un movimiento se la flexionó, ella instintivamente la acomodó sobre la masculina cadera sintiéndolo más adentro.

Los movimientos del actor se hicieron más rápidos al sentir más de ella. La pierna derecha imitó a la otra entrelazándose por los tobillos sobre las caderas. Se acoplaron en una danza frenética y deliciosa no sabían en donde empezaba el cuerpo de uno y hasta donde terminaba el del otro. Se lo debían después de tantos años de haber estado en soledad. Se elevaron de nueva cuenta, primero Marcela que con sus suspiros entrecortados que iban en aumento de intensidad los cuales eran música para los masculinos oídos. Saber que ella estaba perdiendo el control gracias a sus caricias era el mejor afrodisiaco. Terminó dando gracias de poder estar ahí finalmente en la compañía de esa bella mujer que le había entregado más que su virtud, su corazón.

Se exploraron cada poro de su ser, lentamente, sin prisas. Se Palparon, estrujaron y lamieron mutuamente. Se perdieron en el aroma de sus cuerpos sudorosos, entrelazados. Atrapando sus labios, suspirando, gimiendo, gritando de placer. La noche era joven y ambos tenían la convicción de que la harían durar lo más que pudieran.

El sueño finalmente los venció con los primeros rayos del alba.

88888888

-Esperemos que vuestro hijo herede el sazón de la madre, porque de no ser así correrá el riesgo de morir de hambre- decían los espíritus burlándose del intento de Terry por cocinar.

Terminaban de almorzar entre bromas y risas provenientes de ellos y de las inseparables compañeras de Marcela, hasta que de pronto Terry juntó sus manos en movimiento teatral mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Vaya! Gracias, al fin algo de paz, digo no es que no valore el escucharlas señoras, pero toma algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a su algarabía-

-¿A que os referís?- Decía Marcela todavía carcajeándose ante la burla de los espíritus por su falta de experiencia en el fogón.

-Que al fin le dieron un descanso a mis oídos-

Marcela soltó su plato mientras escuchaba el revuelo que había causado el hecho de que Terry no pudiera escucharlas más. Eso no era una buena señal. Se suponía que una vez que se abrían los canales para escuchar o ver a otro plano de existencia, no podían volver a ser cerrados a menos que no estuvieras destinado a despertar esos sentidos en esta vida.

-No quiero pecar de impertinente o que lo tomes como interrogatorio y si no quieres, no me contestes, es solo que todavía tengo algunas dudas.-

Marcela que se había quedado muy seria, le daba la espalda mientras recogía los trastos. Asintió para que continuara tratando de no mostrar su tribulación.

-¿Qué quiere decir Besada por la Luna?-

-Cuando eres besada por la Luna, debéis cumplir con dos tareas esenciales. Eres destinada a encarcelar demonios. En la cara oculta de la Luna se resguardan las más terribles abominaciones. Aquellas que han hecho mucho daño al punto de estar completamente desfiguradas, por eso ellas mismas huyen de la luz. Les toma muchos siglos el empezar a reconocer que han ocasionado grandes daños que aún resuenan en el universo. Lo segundo y de igual importancia es ayudar a restablecer a las almas que han sido dañadas y que al buscar venganza han lastimado a alguien más. Hay que hacer trato con las almas infractoras a que ayuden a proteger a otras almas que sufren para ir limpiando su record de karma. A veces las más negras resultan ser las aliadas más poderosas.- concluyó aun sin poder reponerse a la repentina perdida de los canales de Terry. Evidentemente no escuchaba más el parloteo de los muertos. Eso solo quería decir una cosa. Sintió que su labio le temblaba amenazando con soltar un sollozo en cualquier momento. Lo atrapó con sus dientes para impedirlo.

-Solo hay algo más que quería preguntarte. ¿A que se refería el demonio cuando te dijo que reemplazaría la semilla con la suya?- Esto era demasiado, solo había una solución. Casi podía escuchar a su corazón romperse.

-Vamos, te lo diré pero es hora de un baño- Le dijo extendiéndole su mano. Terry la tomó felizmente poniéndose de pie. Se alejaron caminando juntos hacia el río. Marcela se detuvo a medio camino lo vio a los ojos con el brillo del mediodía reflejado en ellos. Se veía insoportablemente bello con su torso desnudo, su chocolata cabellera agitándose rebelde con el viento y sus expresivos cobaltos llenos de felicidad. Terry frunció el ceño al ver las lágrimas que salían de sus gitanos ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó sintiéndose desconcertado.

-Por lo inmensamente feliz que soy a vuestro lado. Abrázame- le dijo acurrucándose en su pecho. El la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos transmitiéndole su calor mientras la sentía estremecerse contra su cuerpo. Algo estaba mal, pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar ella se soltó y poniéndose de puntitas le dio un beso, un dulcísimo beso con apenas una probada de su lengua.

-Deseadme suerte chaval- le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas al tiempo que echaba a correr.

-¿Suerte porque?-

-Para que no me atrapes- le gritó.

Terry emprendió la carrera sonriendo de la travesura, seguro que la atraparía en cualquier momento con sus largas zancadas. El viento empezó a soplar más fuerte como si fuera un presagio, el sol se ocultó de repente. Le parecía escuchar una voz "Ven a mí" lo llamaban desde muy lejos. Imágenes de una bella chiquilla que trepaba árboles con gran pericia empezaron a inundar su mente. La chiquilla estaba muy triste. Un paseo en caballo, ella lloraba con desesperación. Él se sentía confundido, quería partirse en dos. No soportaba verla sola en un oscuro y frio cuarto. Abrumado por esas imágenes seguía su camino por entre los árboles para encontrarse con Marcela.

88888888

Marcela caminaba lentamente de regreso al campamento mientras pesadas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Ella había visto que el amaría de nuevo. Amaría de verdad así como ella lo amaba a él. Jamás permitiría que se quedara con ella por agradecimiento, por obligación. La realidad era que ellos se habían conocido en un universo alterno. Ella lo sabía, él tenía su destino marcado, solo a causa de las maldiciones era que había sido interrumpido, se había descarrilado al igual que ella.

-¿Hija que harás?-

-Lo que siempre he sabido que haría abuela, tener a mi hija.-

-Tú sabes lo que eso significa.-

-Si lo sé, ella tendrá que elegir así como lo hicieron mi madre, mi abuela y las Lunas antes que yo. Así como lo hago yo en este momento, elijo la vida por sobre todas las cosas. La vida con el amor en plenitud, aunque solo sea por un instante. Prefiero esto, a una eternidad sin haberlo conocido.- Decía y aunque en ese momento su corazón se desgarraba por dentro, no había cabida para la pesadumbre. Su trabajo aún no había terminado debía dar todo de sí para el ultimo estirón.

-No estaréis sola mi Marcela- Le decía al momento que Las Lunas aparecían una a una tomándose de las manos en un círculo de luz alrededor de ella. Tan solo un lugar quedaba vacío, Ella, Sofía la Luna que había iniciado todo, al fin se les unía habiéndose perdonado a sí misma. Sus tatuajes que asemejaban el infinito las identificaban como hijas de la luna y viajeras de dimensiones empezaron a despedir brillos plateados conectándose entre sí. Una vez más Marcela servía como un puente, un recipiente viviente de la luz que convergía atravesándola por completo. Ella la canalizó abriendo la puerta de luz para que Terrence Grandchester pudiera continuar con su vida como siempre debió haber sido, en el momento en que se había truncado su destino.

Terry sentía una gran desesperación en su corazón. La impotencia se apoderaba de él al no encontrarla. -LUNA, LUNA- Le gritaba con angustia ante la incertidumbre de lo que vendría. No podía respirar. Sentía que dejaba un pedazo de su corazón, de su alma en aquel bosque. Su esperanza era encontrarla en el río. Se sintió como en un trance al entrar en el agua que amenazaba con arrastrarlo con su poderoso cause. Él tenía la necesidad de seguir caminando pero cada paso que daba le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Su cuerpo le dolía en todos lados en especial las extremidades. Sus huesos crujían reacomodándose dentro de su piel. Ya no había vuelta atrás. La bruma lo rodeaba. El frío a punto de congelación le golpeaba el rostro, pero él seguía su andar sin detenerse ni un momento. Escuchaba unas olas que rugían furiosas estrellándose contra algo. Así tenía él ganas de azotar su puño contra lo que fuera en señal de protesta. Sus músculos se tensaron mientas seguía avanzando con el ceño fruncido y unas incontrolables ganas de llorar, solo que no recordaba por qué.

El aroma a mar se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Se encontró a si mismo tomando el barandal del barco con ambas manos que le parecían más pequeñas. Era mucho su dolor, un hueco en su pecho, alguien más había decidido por él, había hecho un viaje para comenzar una nueva vida y el rechazo le había azotado la puerta en la cara. Se sentía abandonado, desorientado la soledad lo aplastaria en cualquier momento. Miraba el fondo del mar y parecía atraerlo, se quería perder en esa oscuridad para dejar de sentir. Seguramente en el fondo del mar encontraría el pedazo de su corazón que le había sido extirpado.

Las lágrimas al fin brotaron incontenibles.

–Vos seréis amado como os lo mereces- Le decía una voz extrañamente familiar.

De repente escuchó el ruido de unos pasos mientras una fragancia a rosas se apoderaba de sus sentidos haciéndolo disipar la bruma de su corazón.

– ¿Quien anda ahí?- preguntó y aunque se había olvidado de sus anteriores pensamientos su voz sonó más cortante de lo que en realidad habría querido.

-Perdón no te quise molestar, es solo que te veías tan triste- le dijo una pequeña chica pecosa con hermosos rizos dorados que se movían con el viento. Él se perdió en los verdes ojos que le recordaban un hermoso bosque de coníferas que sin saber por qué lo llenaba de paz haciéndolo olvidar su dolor.

-Finalmente estáis listo para encontraros con vuestro destino- Se escuchó un susurro.

FIN

88888888

Se que se quedaron algunas cosas en el tintero así que les aviso que habrá epílogo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia con la loca y muy atrevida gitana Marcela Luna.

En lo personal le tomé mucho cariño a este personaje que nació en el bello grupo de Amazonas de Terry.

¡Haremos Arder el cosmos por Terry!

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


End file.
